Siempre te he amado
by Anillus
Summary: Arnold y Helga toda la vida estuvieron enamorados uno del otro, aunque nunca llegaran a estar juntos con estabilidad... Qué pasaría si sienten que esta vez, podrían perderse para siempre?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Corazón valiente**_

_Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett, excepto los que inventé para poder contar la historia…_

_**Desde el primer día supe que te amaba,**_

_**Y llora en secreto mi alma enamorada,**_

_**Tu amor vagabundo no me da respiro,**_

_**Porque se que nunca, nunca será mío.**_

-Ya se lo que estás pensando Phoeps!!!... Y no, gracias, pero no…- Dijo una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, con su vestido rosa deportivo favorito, el cabello lacio, con un flequillo largo y una bincha blanca… Estaba con su mejor amiga, también vestida de forma casual, con una minifalda celeste y una campera azul, con el cabello corto y gafas delicadas y más rectangulares… Estaban sentadas en el comedor del estadio de baseball de Hillwood… El día era caluroso y seco, el juego empezaría probablemente en poco menos de quince minutos…

-No tengo idea a qué te refieres Helga…- Negó tomando un sorbo de gaseosa y mirándola inocentemente… Helga sonrió de lado y rodó los ojos…

-Phoebe, no coloques cara de niña perdida, porque no va bien contigo!!!…- Pidió muy divertida y notando que en efecto, la pelinegra no sabía mentir…- No me gustan los festejos grandes!!! En especial, cuando todos van a estar posando sus ojos en mí…- Respondió cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada…

-Nadie dijo que tenía que ser algo muy exagerado… Solamente estaremos nosotros, tus amigos de siempre… Le diremos a Olga y a tus padres… Nadie más, lo prometo…- Mencionó levantando la mano derecha, y Helga sonrió de lado…

-Bueno, si va a estar O L G A, quizás en definitiva, la atención no esté centrada en mi…- Respondió sonriendo y Phoebe le siguió la corriente, sabiendo muy bien en el fondo, que en realidad a Helga ese tema hasta el día de la fecha le dolía… La rubia se mordió los labios en son de fastidio al notar a los muchachos que se dirigían a la mesa en la que ellas estaban…

-Hola _señoritas_ (esto lo dijo en español)… Podemos sentarnos??? Están ocupados estos lugares???- Preguntó uno de ellos, de cabello rubio oscuro sentándose junto a Helga… El otro, por su lado, de piel oscura y ojos cafés se acomodó muy cerca de Phoebe quien sonrió nerviosamente y observando para todos lados… La rubia decidió matar con la indiferencia y se dirigió a la moza del lugar, con un gesto de que quería la cuenta…

-Qué es lo que quieres preciosa???... Yo podría dártelo…- Mencionó el joven, observando a Helga con una sonrisa de lado… La rubia frunció el entrecejo…

-Que se larguen!…- Respondió firme y sacando el dinero para pagar las bebidas…

-Déjalo… Va por mi cuenta…- Dijo el muchacho tomando su billetera y sonriéndola a Helga…- Cómo te llamas???...- Indagó observando los preciosos y crueles ojos azules, centrarse en los suyos…

-Satanás…- Respondió cruzándose de brazos y Phoebe emitió una leve risita, junto con el muchacho que tenía al lado… El rubio hizo un gesto de que tenía mucho calor, apantallándose con las manos…

-Bien! Bien!… Empecemos de nuevo… Soy Paul, mucho gusto… - Le dijo obviando el comentario de ella y notando que no iba a ser del todo sencillo…

-Chicas… qué dicen si vamos entrando???... El partido ya debe estar por empezar…- Mencionó el pelinegro observando lo colorada que se ponía Phoebe quien observó a Helga… La rubia contestó tajante…

-No gracias… Nosotras vamos por nuestro lado…- Anunció haciéndole un gesto a Phoebe de que avanzaran… La pelinegra asintió…

-Hey!!! Cuál es la prisa????.... Al menos, si no vamos a conversar… Qué dices si me das tu número???... Por ahí más tarde, cuando termine el juego, si tengas ganas…- Comentó el rubio persiguiendo a Helga quien siguió con la caminata inmutable…

-666…- Respondió sin hacerle caso y bajo la risa divertida de Phoebe y del otro muchacho que observaba a su amigo a lo lejos, negando con la cabeza y comenzando a caminar detrás de él…

-Quizás debo parecerte un poco rudo por ser tan directo… Pero… Te gustan los hombres sensibles y agradables???- Indagó caminando detrás de la rubia, en lo que, dos hombres de la misma edad observaban la escena a los lejos con muy poco agrado y ya se dirigían a interrumpir… Helga sonrió con malicia y abrazó a Phoebe por la cintura volteando a ver al muchacho…

-Por supuesto que si… Solía ser uno…- Contestó guiñándole el ojo al rubio bajo la mirada estupefacta de su mejor amiga que ya no contenía la risa… El rubio rodó los ojos con una cara de desagrado que no pudo evitar y dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa…

-B-Bien… C-Creo que ya está todo claro… Nos vemos, fue un placer…Ah y suerte…- Dijo el rubio caminado hacia donde su amigo lo estaba esperando y reía a las carcajadas… Phoebe comenzó a reír y Helga hizo un gesto con las manos de que todo había sido "pan comido", para luego echar a reír muy divertida…

-Si esa es mi linda e inteligente novia, no me agrada para nada la falda tan corta en un juego de los Lackers…- Se escuchó una voz bastante grave interrumpir las risas de las dos amigas y ambas voltearon a ver de quien se trataba…

-Hola mi amor… Te extrañé!!!!- Dijo Phoebe abrazando a su novio y dándole un beso… Helga rodó los ojos por lo empalagoso de la situación escuchando la risa del muchacho que tenía enfrente…

_**Bebí tu veneno y caí en la trampa,**_

_**Dicen que lo tuyo no es mas que un hazaña,**_

_**Que para mi tienes solo sufrimiento**_

_**Que voy a caer en lo profundo del infierno.**_

-Al juzgar por tu cara, fuiste tan dura como siempre, no es así???... Qué se te ocurrió esta vez???- Indagó un divertido Arnold notando como ella lo miraba con ojos pícaros para comenzar a caminar hacia sus asientos…

-Si te lo dijera Arnoldo, perdería su encanto…- Comentó divertida y caminando junto con él en lo que le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro…

-A pesar de que con los años tuve que aprender a tolerarte Pataki, tengo que admitir que nada me deja más tranquilo que saber que Phoebe estará aguardándome contigo…- Admitió Gerald con una sonrisa caminado de la mano de su novia y sentándose en su asiento…

**-Cierra la boca cabello métrico!!!… **Parece que soy tu camarada, en vez de la mejor amiga de la pesada de tu novia…- Contestó cruzándose de brazos en lo que Arnold la miraba de lado con una sonrisa y Gerald rodaba los ojos en son de fastidio…

-Cómo estás Helga???... La editorial aceptó publicar tu libro???...- Preguntó un sonriente Arnold intentando generar diálogo… La rubia se mordió un poco los labios con una sonrisa de lado…

_**Y no me importa nada, porque no quiero nada,**_

_**Tan solo quiero sentir lo que pide el corazón**_

_**Y no me importa nada, porque no quiero nada**_

_**Y aprenderé como duele el alma con un adiós.**_

-No me llamaron…- Respondió como si fuese un quejido…- Y no creo que lo hagan… Por qué publicar mis tontas cursilerías???- Preguntó observando que ya comenzaba el juego y se escuchaban las presentaciones… Arnold tenía la mirada en el frente al igual que ella, pero aún así le prestaba atención a la charla…

-Escribes cosas muy bellas y lo sabes… Solo ten fe y no te rindas… Tarde o temprano alguien descubrirá lo buena que eres…- Le aseguró escuchando los gritos de Gerald que en el acto se separó de una aturdida Phoebe…

-No llegará ni a segunda base Geraldo…- Mencionó la rubia esperando a que batearan y sonriendo divertida y desafiante al comprobar que tenía razón… Gerald resopló observándola de reojo "Paciencia… paciencia…" Se dijo para sus adentros….

-Y además… Si no funciona aquí en Hillwood, bien podrás intentarlo en San Lorenzo… No me olvido de nuestra promesa…- Le mencionó Arnold observando como ella asentía recostándose en su asiento…

-Y Tarzán??? Sigues superando el duelo de tu más reciente noviazgo???...- Preguntó con poca delicadeza y sin notar la mirada sorprendida de Arnold quien después de eso notó que se trataba de Helga, y que en definitiva, ella nunca había tenido mucho "tacto" por así decirlo…

_**Porque tengo el corazón valiente,**_

_**Voy a quererte, voy a quererte**_

_**Porque tengo el corazón valiente,**_

_**Prefiero amarte después perderte**_

-Honestamente… Hace mucho que no pensaba en eso… Supongo que no fue nada importante después de todo, creo que tomamos la decisión correcta Kim y yo….- Explicó sintiendo como ella le quitaba la gorra de baseball que traía puesta…

-La gente de atrás no deja de quejarse por el hecho de que tu cabezota con esa gorra no los deja ver nada…- Explicó arrojándola lejos…- Ten…- Dijo entregándole el guante grande y exagerado que ella traía puesto…

-Lo que tu digas Helga…- Contestó con una sonrisa y en definitiva, aceptando el guante…

-No se ustedes… Pero empiezo a tener un poco de hambre…- Comentó Helga sintiendo el olor de los hot-dogs cerca de ellos… Arnold estaba por levantarse, cuando una atenta Phoebe lo interrumpió…

-Está bien… Vamos a buscar algo Helga, yo te acompaño…- Dijo la pelinegra, en lo que Gerald observaba a la rubia con una sonrisa de lado y ojos desafiantes…

-De acuerdo, vamos…- Contestó resoplando y haciéndole un gesto a Arnold de que se sentara…- Quédate aquí cabeza de balón, sino tu amigo empezará a decir que te esclavizo!!!- Mencionó sacándole la lengua a Gerald y marchándose con Phoebe…

_**Porque tengo el corazón valiente,**_

_**Voy a quererte, voy a quererte**_

_**Porque tengo el corazón valiente,**_

_**Prefiero amarte, después perderte…**_

-Y Romeo???... Cómo está marchando todo???- Preguntó Gerald en tono confidencial, cuando los dos se quedaron solos…

-Un tanto complicado… Mencionó lo mío con Kim…- Dijo suspirando y rodando los ojos en son de angustia…- Conozco a Helga, y se que este no es el mejor momento como para hacerle esa pregunta…- Confesó escuchando el grito de casi todo el estadio, en lo que parecía una jugada extraordinaria… Pasados los gritos, Gerald y él se sentaron…

-Tranquilo Arnold!… Tienes toda una vida para hablarle de lo que sientes, tarde o temprano llegará el momento…- Lo animó el pelinegro escuchando algunos chiflidos dirigidos a ellos dos…

-Harold… Rhonda???... Qué hacen aquí???...- Preguntó el moreno levantándose y saludando a sus amigos…

-Ni lo menciones Gerald… Esto es a lo que Harold denomina "salida romántica"…- Explicó cruzada de brazos y sentándose cerca junto con su novio…

-Después no digas que no te llevo a ningún lado….- Dijo Harold comenzando a alentar junto a un eufórico y divertido Gerald…

-Lila????...- Preguntó Arnold con una sonrisa enorme notando a la colorada de la mano de una niña de unos diez años…

-Hola Arnold… Cómo estás???... Hola amigos… Qué hacen por aquí???...- Preguntó la colorada sentándose cerca después de saludar a los presentes…

-Hola… Buenos días- Saludó la hermanita de Lila, a esa gente que era tan conocida y común para ella…

-Cómo estás Lila???... Luces bien…- Mencionó el rubio comenzando a conversar con su amiga de toda la vida, en lo que Gerald hablaba con Harold y Rhonda se sentaba junto a la colorada, de la cual era una íntima y cercana amiga…

-No se qué haces tu sola en este lugar… Si fuera por mí propia voluntad, no lo pisaría ni loca!!!…- Dijo Rhonda cruzándose de brazos…Arnold, Lila y su hermana rieron con ganas…

-Violet quería conocer como era un partido de baseball, así que decidí traerla…- Explicó notando la emoción de la pequeña…- Siempre vamos a ver el ballet o la opera… Era hora que conociera algo diferente…

-Y tu cómo estás linda???... Eres muy parecida tu hermana cuando tenía tu edad…- Dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la pequeña, quien se sonrojó levemente…

-Gracias Arnold… Eres muy gentil…- Agradeció con una sonrisa, notando como Arnold le pasaba el guante de baseball que tenía…

-Así que le dije: amigo, si no tienen papas fritas no los quiero…** Acaso ese tipo estaba bromeando???!!!... Yo pagué por esas papas!!!...-** Se escuchó una voz acercarse y Lila sonrió…

-Hola Helga… Cómo estás???... Hola Phoebe, qué bueno es verlas!!!...- Saludó la colorada en lo que Helga colocó una cara petrificada y de no muy buena gana en el acto, y la pelinegra sonrió codeando a su amiga…

-Hola Lila… Bien y tu??? Hola Violet… Qué grande estás!!!- Saludó Phoebe acercándose a su asiento y en el camino saludando a Rhonda y a Harold…

-Hola Lila… Hola Violet… Cómo están???...- Indagó la rubia sentándose al lado de la pequeña y con cara de cansancio, y pensando por sus adentros… "Cielos!!! Se multiplica!!!!"…

-Lila me estaba contando que quería enseñarle a Violet cómo es un estadio de baseball… Y por su carita, me parece que le gustó!!!…- Comentó Arnold abrazando a la pequeña y riendo junto con ella, en lo que le hacía cosquillas… Helga rodó los ojos…

-Qué bien…- Dijo con la vista en el frente… En fila estaban sentados, desde la izquierda, Rhonda, Lila, Arnold, Violet y al final del pasillo una Helga que intentaba apaciguarse y recordarse que esa situación siempre había sido la misma: Arnold suplicándole a Lila para que saliera con él, Lila afirmando que solo lo quería como un amigo; y Helga por su parte, actuando de manera normal y fingiendo que no conservaba ningún tipo se sentimiento más que amistad hacia Arnold, y que todo era cosa del pasado…

-Cómo va la publicación del libro Helga???… Te llamaron de la editorial???...- Preguntó la colorada, con su tono amable de siempre y la rubia descolocó los ojos enviándole una mirada escrutadora a Arnold quien observaba el partido y por eso no lo notó… La rubia suspiró…

-No… No lo hicieron…- Respondió conteniendo el enojo y dibujando la mejor sonrisa que pudo…

-Te gusta mi guante Helga… es muy grande, no es cierto???- Preguntó Violet enseñándole el guante que llevaba en la mano… Si bien era un tanto infantil su actitud y Helga intentó controlarse, los celos la estaban consumiendo!!!… El alcahuete de Arnold le contó a Lila una charla privada que había tenido exclusivamente con él, y ahora le regalaba a su clon el guante que ella le había dado????... Ash!!! Cómo lo odiaba, torpe cabeza de balón!!!!... Y por otro lado… Lucía tan lindo así, todo distraído como siempre, mirando el juego!!!…

-Si… Así es… Tiene que serlo, los guantes de baseball suelen ser así de grandes…- Contestó la rubia prestándole atención al partido y escuchando como Lila y Rhonda empezaban a conversar, junto con la pequeña…

Una vez, a la salida del estadio…

-Qué dicen si vamos por unas sodas??? Yo invito!!!!...- Mencionó Gerald caminado más que feliz junto con Harold porque su equipo había ganado y mirando desafiante a una rubia, quien no estaba para bromas… Atrás iba una colérica Helga preguntándose si él último de los jugadores de San Francisco que bateó estaba ciego…

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa, con doble queso, doble jamón, doble tocino…

-**Lo que quieres son dos hamburguesas niño rosa!!!- **Exclamó Helga desde el fondo y los presentes rieron…

**-Attttshhhhuuuuu!!!**….- Se escuchó el estornudo de Lila quien se refregó los brazos al sentir un poco de frío…

-Toma Lila… Parece que está refrescando…- Dijo Arnold colocándole su chaqueta en la que se leía "The Lackers", sobre los hombros y la colorada sonrió…

-Gracias Arnold… Eres tan amable…- Agradeció con una sonrisa y Helga apretó los dientes y los puños… Iba a tolerar toda una tarde de lo mismo, otra vez???...- Se cuestionó con pocas ganas de ir, por esas sodas…

-Qué ocurre Helga???... La derrota de San Francisco te sorprendió???...- Preguntó Harold en un tono burlón y notando los ojos furiosos de la rubia…

-**No alardees hombre manteca!!!... Todavía quedan cinco fechas, ya veremos quién se queda con el campeonato!!!- **Exclamó la rubia en lo que tanto Gerald como Harold canturreaban molestándola y Arnold se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa complacida…

-Tendrás que cumplir la apuesta…- Le mencionó en el oído y la rubia rodó los ojos… Si iba a ir al cine con Arnold, lo más probable es que invitara a todos los presentes, y eso claro incluía a L I L A… Verlos sentados juntos, sonriendo, charlando y escuchando los estúpidos y divertidísimos chistes que la señorita perfecta contaba y que habían empeorado con el paso de los años… No, gracias!!!

-Mmmm… De hecho… Tengo que volver a casa, tengo un asunto muy importante que atender y no creo que pueda…- Intentó disculparse deteniendo la caminata y notando la mirada en son de extrañeza de Phoebe, Gerald y en especial, Arnold…

-Ah no Pataki!!! Tienes que cumplir lo que dijiste!!!… Cuando los Lackers perdieron el año anterior, Arnold y yo nos cortamos el pelo y a penas podía salir a la calle…- Dijo el moreno sabiendo las intenciones de su amigo quien observaba a Helga con extrañeza y escuchando la risa de los presentes…

-Es verdad… Lo recuerdo… **Qué lindas que les quedaban esas bolsas de supermercado!!!-** Exclamó Harold riendo con ganas y usando su típico tono de burla de siempre…

-Phoebe te acuerdas de ese asunto del que te estuve hablando???... Ya sabes… Eso…- Mencionó Helga haciendo un gesto con los ojos y los presentes observaron a la pelinegra, quien levantó una ceja en señal de incomprensión…

-No… De hecho, no….Qué es ese asunto tan importante que tienes que atender Helga???... Creí que dijiste que estarías todo el día desocupada…- Mencionó Phoebe y Helga se tocó el brazo en son de nervios y maldiciendo que su amiga tuviera una bocota tan grande y que no comprendiera una indirecta…

-Mmmm… Lo que ocurre…- Intentó explicar pensando en un excusa valedera, pero diablos!!! Nada se le venía a la mente para un sábado!!!... Arnold la observaba esperando una explicación y sorprendido de que ella se negara...

-No quieres ir???- Indagó perturbado porque la respuesta llegara a ser afirmativa… Helga tragó pausado…

-Olga viene a la ciudad!!! Si!!! Eso!!!!... Tengo que ir a recibirla…- Dijo con ojos llenos de brillo y todos se observaron anonadados…

-Déjame ver si entendí… Dices que tu hermana viene a Hillwood y tu quieres recibirla???- Preguntó Gerald sorprendido por la noticia al igual que todos…- Phoebe, escuché bien???- Le preguntó a su novia, quien solo se encogió de hombros…

-Qué tiene de malo zoquete???... Siempre hay una primera vez…- Mencionó cruzándose de brazos y Arnold sonrió feliz de oír eso…

-Me parece una estupenda idea Helga!!!... Podríamos acompañarte….- Sugirió Lila con su típica amabilidad y la rubia miró hacia el cielo "No me estás ayudando demasiado"…- Pensó sarcástica y pensando en otra excusa…

-Gerald y yo vinimos en el auto… Podríamos ir todos…- Dijo Arnold esperando la respuesta afirmativa de ella… La rubia enarcó una ceja…

-En realidad… Vamos a hacer un almuerzo familiar en casa, ya saben, Olga trae siempre tan buenas e interesantes noticias que nos reunimos todos alrededor de un gran pavo para escucharla con alegría…- Explicó bajo la mirada extrañada de Phoebe y la cara desanimada de Arnold… Conocía tan bien a Helga, que sabía exactamente cuando ella daba una excusa para escaparse de algo… Lo que lo angustiaba es que ese algo, otra vez, era él…

-Bueno… Entonces, buena suerte en el almuerzo Helga… Envíale a Olga mis saludos…- Dijo Lila observando como la rubia se despedía de todos…

-Lo haré señorita perfecta… Nos vemos perdedores… Harold intenta no ahogarte y mastica antes de tragar… Cuidas a Phoebe, Geraldo… Adiós princesa, adiós Violet… Adiós melenudo…- Helga se despidió y emprendió el camino a su departamento muy desanimada y sintiendo que ya era hora de crecer… Lo que no notó, fueron los pequeños ojos verdes que la observaban retirarse a paso acelerado del lugar, y que conocían muy bien que cuando ella tomaba ese camino, se dirigía a su casa… Lo de Olga, no había sido nada más que una mentira…

Tres meses después…

-**Arnold!!! Gerald!!! Qué grandes y cambiados están!!!!-** Exclamó una eufórica Olga acercándose a los dos hombres que estaban de pie conversando…

-Hola Olga… Cómo estás???... Cómo llegaste el otro día a Hillwood???... Qué te pareció la ciudad??? Notaste el nuevo puente???- Preguntó Gerald saludando a esa mujer rubia de unos treinta y tres años quien levantó una ceja en son de asombro…

-Me temo que no pude ver demasiado… Llegue esta tarde…- Explicó con una sonrisa y dejando su obsequio en la mesa de la sala…

-Te lo dije…- Murmuró Arnold y Gerald sonrió…

-A propósito… Y dónde está esa hermosa damita de veinticuatro años que es mi hermanita bebé???... Quiero cantarle el feliz cumpleaños…- Preguntó la rubia observando hacia todos lados… Arnold se mordió los labios en son de impaciencia…

-Helga se fue de viaje hace tres meses a New York… Y solamente ha hablado con Phoebe, todos estamos ansiosos por volver a verla…- Contestó el rubio notando que Olga carecía de información y que al igual que para él, la partida sorpresiva de Helga era tan sorprendente como para su hermana…

-Ohhh… No lo sabía… Es una pena, di una conferencia en New York la semana pasada… Hubiese sido lindo encontrarnos… En fin… Nos vemos chicos, tengo que hablar con mamá…- Explicó retirándose y dejando a un intranquilo Arnold con la mirada baja…

-Hey viejo!!!… Ella volverá hoy!!!... Anímate Arnold!!!… Solo se fue tres meses a probar suerte en New York, es todo… Vas a ver que sigue siendo la misma mandona, gritona y mal humorada de…

-**Gerald!!!!-** Exclamó Arnold interrumpiéndolo molesto…

-Lo lamento amigo, intentaba levantarte el ánimo…- Le dijo colocándole una palma en el hombro…

-Está tan extraña!!!… Helga jamás dejó de responderme una carta, no me llama, no atiende mis llamadas, nunca estuvo en casa… No lo se… Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…- Admitió el rubio escuchando la voz de Bob Pataki a lo lejos…

-Yo le dije a esa niña que esa carrera era una perdida de tiempo, pero Olga es tan terca, que no quiso escucharme… Y ahora afronta las consecuencias…

-Olga???... Olga no es una reconocida profesora de matemática en Stanfford???- Preguntó Miles levantando una ceja extrañado por ese comentario…

-Es decir, Helga…- Corrigió el hombre bajo la mirada no muy complacida de Miles…

-Bueno, si es lo que a ella le gusta, si es lo que realmente le apasiona… Arnold siempre nos comenta que es muy buena, muy talentosa…- Explicó el hombre y Arnold quien escuchaba la charla solo suspiró un poco…

-Si, si, lo que sea…Pero todas esas habladurías no pagan la renta…- Contestó cortante y se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos…

-Phoebe… A qué hora dijo que llegaría???- Preguntó el rubio deteniendo la caminata de una nerviosa Phoebe quien solo respiró profundo…

-No debe tardar en llegar Arnold… Descuida, quizás debe ser el tráfico…- Explicó la pelinegra mordiéndose los labios por haberle tenido que ocultar a Arnold la verdad todo este tiempo…

-Sigo pensando en que deberíamos haber ido a buscarla… Por qué fue que no quiso que lo hiciéramos???- Preguntó Arnold deteniéndose en ese detalle… Phoebe desvió la mirada…

-Bueno… Dijo que tenía que solucionar algo… Descuida, ya no debe tardar…- Dijo marchándose junto con las chicas hacia el otro lado de la sala de su departamento…

El sonido de una bocina se escuchó en la puerta de la casa de Phoebe… Los presentes se inquietaron, y desde una limusina y de vestido negro y zapatos de tacón, una rubia de cabello ondeado bajó del auto… A su lado, un hombre de cabello castaño le preguntó…

-Y… Cómo estoy??? Qué crees que opinará Phoebe???- Indagó observándola muy ansioso y Helga sonrió…

-Te va a adorar, estoy segura…- Afirmó dándole un beso y golpeando la puerta…

-Helga???... Eres tu???...- Preguntó Nadinne abriendo la puerta y enarcando una ceja, olvidando el "sorpresa", que tenía que decir, al observar a la persona que tenía en frente… La rubia sonrió…

-Hola Nadinne… Si, soy yo… Dónde está Phoebe???- Contestó sonriente e ingresando a la casa, escuchando el saludo de sus familiares y amigos en lo que se prendían las luces… Algo tímida y deteniendo la música que empezaba a sonar dijo…

-Hola a todos… Cómo están???... Vaya! Una fiesta… Creo que le había mencionado a Phoebe que no la hiciera, pero ya saben lo necia que es… Gracias, admito que no lo esperaba… Mmmm… Quiero presentarle a Steven… Él, es mi prometido...

Más de uno se miró sin poder articular palabra, y sobre todo, los padres de Helga… Arnold dejó caer la copa que tenía en la mano observando la escena en la que aparecía un muchacho con anteojos oscuros y saludaba con la mano… Helga, el gran amor de su vida, se iba a casar con otro…

**Continuará…**

_Hola…. Huyyyyyyyy!!! La sorpresa se dio vuelta!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!! Bueno, ahora queda ver como lo toman los amigos y familiares de Helga y en especial Arnold… Quién será el tal Steven??? Qué habrá pasado para que la rubia decidiera casarse estando enamorada de Arnold???... Nos vemos amigos, ojalá les haya gustado!!! Suerte!!!! Y la canción que puse esta vez era de una cantante de cumbia llamada Gilda… Y qué tal el rechazó de Helga hacia un hombre???!!! Lo dejó frito!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!!_


	2. La desición

**La desición**

_**¿Como estás? ¿Qué tal te va?**_

_**¿Allí es de día o es de noche?**_

_**Es bonita esa ciudad**_

_**Para ir de vacaciones**_

_**¿Y el hotel era verdad**_

_**Que es tan romántico y lujoso?,**_

_**¿Como en la publicidad,**_

_**Con esas playa de las fotos?**_

Después de las felicitaciones a la pareja y los deseos de feliz cumpleaños a Helga, comenzaron las explicaciones:

-Bob, quiero presentarte a mi prometido… Steven Eduards…- Anunció Helga acercándose hacia donde estaban sus familiares, bajo la cara anonadada de sus amigos y del resto de los presentes…- Steven, este es mi padre, Bob Pataki…- Concluyó con una sonrisa y algo inquieta porque alguno diera una señal, de que reaccionó ante la noticia…

-Mucho gusto señor Pataki… Es un placer…- Dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños extendiendo la mano y con una sonrisa… Tanto Miriam como Bob se miraron sin poder siquiera creerlo… Helga, su hija menor, comprometida???...

-Papi, no seas descortés… Steven te está estrechando la mano…- Dijo Olga en voz baja y con una sonrisa… Sin lugar a dudas, fue la primera en salir de la sorpresa…

-Si, si… Mucho gusto jovencito, encantado…- Dijo Bob Pataki, no muy convencido y saludándolo también…

-Ustedes deben ser las hermanitas de Helga…- Dijo el hombre saludando a Miriam con un beso en la mano…

-**Hay!!!** No es encantador mami???...- Preguntó Olga riendo junto con una estática Miriam…- **Mi hermanita bebé, se va a casar!!!!!-** Exclamó abrazando a Helga hasta la asfixia, quien solo sonrió de lado rodando los ojos…

-Ella es mi madre, Miriam Pataki, y mi hermana mayor Olga…- Finalizó la rubia escuchando como colocaban algo de música y sus amigos empezaban a bailar…

-No puedo creerlo Gerald…- Murmuró Arnold observando la escena a lo lejos y sentándose cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, con ojos angustiados… El moreno estaba igual de estupefacto que su amigo… Pataki se iba a casar con ese sujeto, o mejor dicho, con alguien????... Realmente era todo un acontecimiento!!!…

-**Yo tampoco!!!** **Acaso no es Steven Eduards, el famoso productor de tv???!!!-** Preguntó Rhonda acercándose al muchacho- **Es un placer!!! Mi nombre es Rhonda Lloyd y soy una gran admiradora suya!!!- **Mencionó llegando junto a la pareja y estrechando la mano, que el caballero besó, bajo los ojos de un celoso Harold…

-Encantado Rhonda…- Contestó amable, y Helga rodó los ojos…

-Hola Rhonda preciosa… Cómo estás???- Saludó cruzada de brazos y notando que se había quedado afuera…

-Bien Helga… Y por lo visto, es la primera vez que te veo bien a ti, en mucho tiempo!!!… Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida!!!!... Jamás pensé que pudieras elegir tan bien, a la hora de formar una pareja!!!…- La elogió la pelinegra y los padres de Arnold se miraron mutuamente a lo lejos con una mueca de tristeza, pensando en su hijo…

-Gracias princesa… Dónde está Phoebe??? Quiero que conozca a Steven…- Contestó Helga buscando con la mirada a su amiga, aunque para su agonía, se chocara con la única mirada que quería evitar, la de un cabizbajo Arnold, que no paraba de preguntarse quién era ese sujeto, y por qué había dejado a Helga marcharse sin saber la verdad…

_**En Madrid está lloviendo**_

_**Y todo sigue como siempre**_

_**Solamente que no estás**_

_**Y el tiempo, pasa lentamente**_

_**Estoy loco por que vuelvas**_

_**Hace tanto que te fuiste**_

_**No te irás a enamorar allí**_

_**Lo prometiste.**_

-**Aquí estoy Helga!!!!....-** Exclamó Phoebe llegando desde la cocina y esbozando una sonrisa…- Es un placer…- Mencionó acercándose al muchacho y saludándolo…

-El placer es todo mío… Helga me ha hablado tanto de ti, en realidad, me ha hablado mucho de todos sus amigos, desde que encontré esa foto en la que viajaron a ese lugar… Cómo se llamaba???- Preguntó saludando a la pelinegra y al grupo de hombres y mujeres en general, luego se dirigió a la rubia que evadía el contacto visual con cierto muchacho…

-San Lorenzo…- Respondió Arnold colocándose de pie, junto a un asombrado Gerald…" Phoebe, no te noto muy sorprendida… Por qué será???"…- Indagó el pelinegro en voz baja, en el oído de su novia, en son de reproche… Phoebe solo suspiró mordiéndose los labios…

-Ah… Déjenme adivinar!!! Tú debes ser Arnold??? Y tú debes ser Gerald???... Corríjanme si me equivoco, Helga los nombró una vez y no sé si me acuerdo muy bien sus nombres…- Dijo saludándolos con un apretón de manos… Gerald dibujó una sonrisa circunstancial, y Arnold observó impávido a una nerviosa Helga…

-Yo soy Arnold, y él es Gerald… Mucho gusto…- Saludó el rubio con la mejor cara que pudo y suspirando un poco…

_**Por favor, cuando puedas llámame**_

_**Que mi soledad y yo**_

_**Sin ti no nos llevamos bien.**_

_**Me paso el día planeando**_

_**Nuestro encuentro imaginario.**_

-Ah, Arnold!… El chico por el cual hicieron ese viaje, no es así Hel???... A rescatar a sus padres???...- Preguntó el hombre y la rubia se sonrojó un poco, asintiendo bajo la mirada inquisidora de Arnold y Gerald…

-Mucho gusto jovencito… Yo soy el padre de Arnold, Milles y ella es mi esposa, Stella…- Saludó el hombre acerándose y presentándose…

-Ah… Hola, encantado!!!… Deben saber, que Helga también ha hablado maravillas de ustedes… Son como unos tíos para ella, ya que me dijo que Arnold, es como un hermano!…- Mencionó el hombre con una sonrisa, y los padres de Arnold se miraron mutuamente, en lo que el rubio solo bajó un poco la mirada… Acaso esto era la dimensión desconocida, como el sueño que tuvo hacía ya mucho tiempo, en el que iba a visitar a Arnie???...- Se preguntó observando si Helga daba alguna señal de que iría a explicarle qué rayos estaba pasando, pero… Nada…

_**Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó,**_

_**Te amaré con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón**_

_**Vuelve pronto te esperamos, mi soledad y yo.**_

-Gracias Steven… Si creo que así es, nosotros también queremos mucho a Helga, la conocemos desde que era una niña, y Arnold y ella siempre han sido amigos... Aunque no se si para denominarlos, hermanos…- Mencionó Stella dibujando una sonrisa de lado, y siendo levemente codeada por su esposo, ante el último comentario…

-Es verdad!!! Siempre pensé que Helga, se terminaría casando contigo Arnold, pero vaya mi sorpre…- Llegó a mencionar Stinky siendo golpeado en la cabeza por un disimulado Gerald, quien sonrió nervioso… Los presentes se miraron, y Lila detuvo su mirada en Arnold…" Pobre Arnold… Cuánto debe estar sufriendo por todo esto…"Pensó la colorada acercándose…

_**Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó,**_

_**Te amaré con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón**_

_**Vuelve pronto te esperamos, mi soledad y yo.**_

-B-Bueno… Ya habrá tiempo de hacer más presentaciones… Me disculpas Steven, pero creo que debo hablar con mi padre… Parece que no termina de asumir la idea… Te quedas con mis amigos…- Dijo Helga, algo apurada y marchando hacia donde un agitado y atontado Bob Pataki, tomaba un poco de agua… Steven solo la tomó de la mano, para que se quedara tranquila…

-Exageras Bob!!!... Después de todo, Helga ya está en edad como para casarse… Vamos!!! Has el intento, habla con el muchacho…- Le dijo el señor Johanssen, el padre de Gerald apantallándolo un poco.

-Mi pequeñita se va a casar???...- Preguntó Miriam siendo abrazada por la señora Johanssen y la señora Hyerdahl y soltando una lágrima…

-Helga… Necesito hablar contigo…- Le dijo Phoebe, deteniéndola y haciendo un gesto de que la acompañara a la pieza de ella…

-Ahora no querida… Tengo que hablar con mi padre sobre Steven, estoy segura que cuando sepa que tenemos un futuro asegurado, se quedará más tranquilo…- Explicó caminando hacia el otro lado de la sala…

-**Helga!!!-** Exclamó Phoebe tomándola del brazo y rodando los ojos, haciendo memoria de aquella vez en la que la rubia había actuado de manera similar, cuando eran niñas, en cierta fiesta de Rhonda…

-De acuerdo Phoebe… Igual, no se qué pueda ser tan urgente…- Mencionó con una mueca de fastidio y accediendo a ir a la pieza de la pelinegra…

Mientras tanto, en la sala…

-Así que… Steven, eres productor de tv en New York???... Cómo está la gran manzana del país???... **Haría cualquier cosa, menos conducir un auto en esa ciudad**!!!- Exclamó Gerald con una sonrisa, reunido junto a todos sus amigos en la mesa, sentado al lado de un inquieto Arnold, que no dejaba de observar hacia donde se había marchado Helga junto con Phoebe, para salir corriendo y pedirle una explicación, pero… eso era algo descabellado y desubicado como para hacerlo!!!...

_**Ya no te entretengo más**_

_**Sé que te está esperando alguien.**_

_**Dile que debe hablar más bajo**_

_**Al que ha dicho que no tardes.**_

_**Sólo un último favor te pido antes de colgar,**_

_**Dile que te cuide mucho,**_

_**¿Me prometes que lo harás?.**_

-Yo tampoco… Por eso es que le pedí a Martín que trabajara hoy, él fue quien nos trajo el mi limousine…- Explicó el muchacho quitándose las gafas y tomando algo de jugo que le alcanzaba una amable Lila…

-**Una limousine???!!!...** **Helga si que se dio la gran vida estos tres meses!!! Supongo que ahora querrá ir al juego de los Lackers en limousine!!!…- **Exclamó Sid sentándose junto con ellos y esbozando una sonrisa… Arnold parecía como ausente, sin prestar atención a esa charla, que para él eran puras frivolidades, y haciéndose la idea de lo que ocurría…

-**Eso mismo Sid!!!...** Le comenté a Helga, que quizás podríamos visitar un estadio de baseball!!… Ya saben, ella no es muy amiga de todo ese tipo de juegos, pero… **Sería interesante!!!-** Mencionó el muchacho, y los presentes no pudieron evitar emitir una carcajada con ganas, en lo que un extrañado Arnold, enarcando una ceja, se despertaba de ese letargo en el que estaba…

-Disculpa… Estamos hablando de la misma Helga. G. Pataki???...- Preguntó Gerald con una expresión obvia y Arnold esperó la respuesta…

-Bueno… Creo que si… Helga solo acude a ver el ballet y la ópera… Eso es lo que me fascina de ella, es tan sofisticada, tan delicada…- Contestó el hombre, notando la mirada de sorpresa que daban los amigos de su novia, y como Brainy sentado a su lado, se ahogaba con su sándwich…

**-Si que se traumó con el último partido que perdió San Francisco!!! Acaso se le zafó un tornillo???!!!...- **Preguntó Harold con su típico tono burlón y haciendo el gesto de la locura con su mano, en lo que Sid y Stinky reían divertidos… Arnold giró los ojos en señal de no poder creerlo…

_**Y ahora cálmate, que él no note que has llorado,**_

_**Disimula que estás bien, como yo lo hago.**_

-**Eso es imposible!!! Helga ama a San Francisco!!! Le ha gustado, desde que es tenía siete años!!!...-** Exclamó el rubio corrigiendo lo mencionado, con asombro…

_**Y mientras seguiré pensando**_

_**En nuestro encuentro imaginario**_

-Y… la ópera??? Deberás llevar un despertador, no es cierto Lila??? Eso si, si es que logras despertarla!!!...- Mencionó Rhonda irónica, riendo junto con sus amigos, y la colorada solo sonrió tan curiosa como el resto… Steven abrió los ojos en son de asombro, siendo observado por un atónito Arnold…

-Soy un fiel testigo…- Agregó Gerald recordando la noche de ópera de cuarto grado…

Mientras tanto, en la pieza de Phoebe…

-Helga… Qué estás haciendo???...- Preguntó la pelinegra sin dar muchos rodeos, y yendo al grano…

-Tranquilízate Phoebe!… Solo estoy haciendo lo correcto; les estoy presentando a mis padres y amigos a mi futuro esposo…- Explicó la rubia con un tono normal y arreglándose el cabello, de pie frente al espejo… Phoebe suspiró…

-Ash!!!... Me refiero a qué estás haciendo con respecto a ese sujeto???… De verdad piensas casarte con él???...- Preguntó desconcertada e intentando hacerla entrar en razón…

-Eso parece…- Contestó sin inmutarse y volteando a ver a su amiga…

-Helga, te vas a casar con alguien que conociste de un día para el otro y al que no amas???... Qué hay de Arnold???...- Indagó la pelinegra comenzando a cansarse por toda esa actitud de desentendida de Helga… La rubia agachó un poco la cabeza, con una mueca de tristeza y tragó pausadamente…

-**No sé qué es lo que te sorprende Phoeps???!!!...** Todos me decían que debía encaminar mi vida, que debía conocer gente… Bueno, eso hice!!!... Conocí a Steven Eduards y voy a casarme con él…- Explicó sin hacerle caso a la última pregunta y amagando a retirarse de la pieza… Phoebe solo suspiró resignada, por lo terca que podía llegar a ser su mejor amiga… Obvio que había notado, que evadía la idea de Arnold y sus sentimientos por él…

-Escucha Phoeps…- Dijo dando la vuelta y sentándose en la cama al lado de la pelinegra- No sé qué vaya a resultar de todo esto, pero… ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer ahora… **Diablos, una mujer de veinticuatro años!!!-** Mencionó la rubia con cara de espanto y haciendo un gesto de susto con los ojos, y Phoebe sonrió…- Lo único que se, es que ya no quiero estar sola… Es hora de sentar cabeza, de jugarme por algo y ver qué ocurre… Con respecto a Arnold, él es mi amigo y siempre lo será. Pero lo nuestro quedó sepultado hace muchos años ya, él no siente nada por mi y francamente, es hora de que lo supere… - Terminó, levantándose junto con Phoebe, quien se quedó helada al escuchar esa confesión, de la que parecía provenir de una persona madura y decidida…- Y si no llegase a funcionar, bien existen los divorcios, no???...- Preguntó Helga con una sonrisa de lado, y Phoebe la abrazó…

-Estoy muy contenta por ti Helga… Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo…- Le dijo con una expresión sincera y convencida de que quizás esto, podía ser lo mejor para su amiga…

-Bueno… **No nos pongamos sentimentales por favor!!!...- **Dijo Helga rompiendo el abrazo y sonriendo- Además, Steve es quien se encarga de eso…- Finalizó guiñando un ojo y ambas amigas rieron…

Una vez abajo…

-Helga… **Qué bueno que volviste!!!…** Por favor, podrías aclararle a Steven que adoras el baseball, y que San Francisco es tu equipo favorito???...- Pidió Arnold colocándose de pie al verla llegar a la sala… La rubia se puso algo pálida y observó al muchacho de pelo castaño, quien sonreía asombrado…

_**Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó,**_

_**Te amaré con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón**_

_**Vuelve pronto te esperamos, mi soledad y yo.**_

-A-Algo así, Steven… Es decir, siempre me ha simpatizado San Francisco, Arnold tiene razón… Y bueno, como notarás, la mayoría de mis amigos de la infancia, son hombres!... Así que, no me quedaba mucha opción, más que gustarme el baseball…- Explicó la rubia tocándose el brazo, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa… Arnold y Gerald se miraron y Harold, Sid y Stinky emitieron una carcajada…

-Pero… Si no me equivoco, tú dirigías los entrenamientos en el campo Gerald, Helga… Y además, te enojabas cuando jugábamos a otra cosa…- Dijo Nadinne observando a la rubia, quien solo la pisó con disimulo…

-**Jajajaja!!!** Bien, parece que aquí en Hillwood es un deporte muy familiar!!!... En New York preferimos el básquet o el fútbol americano… Aunque en lo personal, me gusta más el soquear…- Comentó Steven riendo por todas las excusas que ponía su prometida…- Helga, le dije a tus amigos que sería interesante conocer el estadio de baseball de la ciudad… - Le explicó tomando la mano de la rubia y haciendo el ademán de que se sentara en su regazo… Helga solo se dejó llevar bajo la mirada incrédula de los presentes, en lo que un petrificado Arnold sentía a los celos crecer como nunca!!! Helga no era así… Odiaba las exposiciones en público!!! De qué se trataba todo esto???!!!!!...

_**Como nadie en este mundo te besó**_

_**Te amaré…Con la piel y el corazón…**_

_**Mi soledad y yo…**_

-Me parece una estupenda idea… Sería muy bueno, no lo crees Helga???... Así Steven podría conocer un poco más a tus amigos y por qué no, a ti también…- Dijo Phoebe con un tono conciliador, y notando lo sonrojada que estaba la rubia, al ser abrazada por su novio…

-**El martes se juega la final del campeonato Helga!!!… San Francisco contra los Lackers!!!…** Quieres apostar???...- Preguntó Harold con una sonrisa de lado y la rubia desvió la mirada de un atento y adolorido Arnold…

_**Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó,**_

_**Te amaré con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón**_

_**Vuelve pronto te esperamos… **_

_**Mi soledad y yo.**_

-Suena genial, Harold!!!... Qué dices Hel???… Vamos???...- Preguntó besando la mejilla roja de Helga, quien carraspeó un poco…

-Creo que no deberíamos… Tenemos poco tiempo… Mmmm… No me parece…- Contestó negando con las manos y dirigiendo su vista al piso…

-No te has perdido una sola final en años…- Remarcó Arnold haciendo un gesto para que lo mire- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Phoebe, sería lo mejor… Alguien que se va a casar contigo, tiene que conocerte, conocer tu mundo… Podríamos acompañarlos…- Afirmó el rubio sonriendo y observando al castaño…

_**Mirándote a los ojos juraría**_

_**Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme.**_

_**Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo,**_

_**Quizá para mañana sea tarde,**_

_**Quizá para mañana sea tarde.**_

-De cuerdo, entonces todo está dicho… **El martes iremos todos al juego de los Lackers contra San Francisco!!!-** Exclamó Steven abrazándola más… Y Arnold hizo un gesto de irritación con la boca, en lo que Helga solo se apartó un poco, dándole un beso en el rostro a su prometido con una sonrisa nerviosa…

-Y… C-Cuándo es el gran día???- Preguntó Arnold aclarándose la garganta y soltando lo que había querido preguntar desde que la pareja llegó…

_**¿Y cómo es él?**_

_**¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?**_

_**¿De dónde es?**_

_**¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**_

_**Pregúntale,**_

_**¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**_

_**Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.**_

-Todavía tengo que hablar con mi futuro suegro… No podría llevar adelante toda esta unión, sin su consentimiento…- Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla de su novia… Helga solo sonrió algo tímida…- **La verdad es que, cuanto antes mejor!!! Si fuera por mi, mañana mismo me casaría con ella!!!-** Exclamó abrazando a la rubia quien sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo bajo el **"Awwwwww",** de las mujeres presentes…

-Pero, la fecha está pautada para el sábado…- Finalizó el joven, escuchando como de repente, el silencio inundaba la sala en la que estaban todos los compañeros de una vida, asombrados, felices, nostálgicos y algunos hondamente sufriendo por ese anuncio…

-De hecho…- Dijo Helga aclarándose la garganta- Steve, trabaja en New York, pero su familia vive en Inglaterra… Ellos llegarán esta semana, el jueves…- Explicó Helga preparándose para soltar una noticia, que quizás no caería del todo bien entre sus más allegados…

-Creo que ya tenemos todo, no es así Hel???... La recepción, la iglesia, el salón…- Enumeró el joven observando a su novia, y Helga solo suspiró un poco…

-E-El sábado???- Preguntó Arnold con la mirada fija en la mujer que se había alejado de su lado y que ahora volvía prometiendo que se marcharía de nuevo…

-Bueno, por eso le sugerí a Helga, que organizaremos una despedida con todos sus amigos... O al menos, los que no puedan asistir a la celebración…- Completó Steven notando la mirada de angustia de Arnold y la de nostalgia en Phoebe…

-Eso… Eso quiere decir que también te mudarás New York???...- Preguntó Phoebe afligida y notando con sorpresa esa posibilidad… Arnold observó a la rubia en busca de una respuesta urgente… Helga solo miró a Phoebe…

_**¿Y cómo es él?**_

_**¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?**_

_**¿De dónde es?**_

_**¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**_

_**Pregúntale,**_

_**¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**_

_**Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.**_

-**Esa es una de las mejores noticias que he recibido en mucho tiempo jovencito!!!!...-** Exclamó Bob después de haber escuchado la última parte de la conversación y llegando junto a la pareja… Helga se levantó sorprendida, observando a su padre, y el muchacho sonrió complacido…

-Señor Pataki… No quiero que se preocupe por Helga… Yo tengo una vida ya formada en New York, y quiero que sepa que su hija no pasará necesidades de ningún tipo… Una figura de la televisión, vive una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones…- Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa y Bob con los ojos llenos de orgullo lo abrazó…

-**Vamos hombre!!! Sin tantas formalidades!!!** **A partir de ahora, puedes llamarme papá!!...-** Exclamó observando a su hija con una sonrisa de lado…- **Miriam!!! Ven a conocer a nuestro yerno!!! Es un hombre talentoso y digno de una Pataki!!!-** Gritó llamando a una adormilada Miriam quien se puso de pie en el acto, bajo la mirada curiosa de los padres de los amigos del vecindario… En especial, los padres de Arnold…

_**Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde**_

_**Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve.**_

_**Él te estará esperando para amarte**_

_**Y yo estaré celoso de perderte.**_

Arnold se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban los obsequios… Gerald, quien notó su cara desanimada, lo siguió…

-**Viejo!!!... Espera!!!-** Lo llamó caminando a paso acelerado tras él…

-**Esto es una pesadilla Gerald!!! Por favor, dime que estoy soñando!!! No puedo ni verlos juntos, me pone loco!!!-** Pidió mordiéndose los labios y pellizcándose el brazo para sentir dolor…

_**Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris.**_

_**Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado.**_

_**Y déjame que vaya preparando mi equipaje.**_

_**Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta.**_

-Lo lamento Arnie… No sé qué decir!!! La noticia me toma por sorpresa al igual que a ti, amigo…- Admitió el pelinegro notando la cara atormentada de Arnold, quien buscaba el paquete que había traído…

-Es verdad… No es un sueño, esto está pasando…- Afirmó el rubio tomando el pequeño paquete que había traído envuelto en un papel rosa, y guardándolo dentro del bolsillo de su saco…- Se va a ir Gerald… La pierdo sin poder decirle todo lo que siento por ella…- Murmuró observando a Helga a lo lejos, conversar con una también angustiada Phoebe… Gerald entrecerró los ojos, observando la cara que su amigo… Nunca, desde que lo conocía lo había visto tan desanimado por algo, excepto el día en que rescataron a sus padres, cuando el pensaba que ya los había perdido…

-Vamos Phoeps… Cambia esa cara!!! Vendré a visitarte seguido, lo prometo!!!… Esta navidad, día de gracias, tu cumpleaños, el mío…- Intentó consolarla la rubia, sintiéndose culpable porque su mejor amiga estuviera tan cabizbaja…

-No será lo mismo…- Respondió secándose una lágrima y observando a Helga con recelo…

-Phoebe, nena, ven conmigo… Vamos a tomar algo…- Sugirió Gerald acercándose a ella, tomándola de la mano y llevándola cerca de la mesa en la que estaban las bebidas… Helga suspiró colocando su cabeza entre sus manos…

-Helga, esto es para ti…- Una voz cercana a ella, la llamó, lo que provocó que la rubia levantara la mirada, chocándose con unos pequeños ojos verdes, que sentían que se aguaban…

-**Helga!!! Vamos a cortar la torta, linda!!!-** La llamó Olga y la rubia rodó los ojos…

-**Ya voy Olga!!!!-** Exclamó levantándose y girando los ojos…- **Cáspita!!!...-** Protestó observando al rubio- **Después hablamos Tarzán, tengo que cortar la deliciosa torta que preparó Olga Pataki, antes de le de un sincope!!!…-** Aclaró sonriéndole al rubio y dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro, quien solo asintió con una sonrisa, para luego verla abrazada a su novio, en frente de la torta; en lo que entrecerraba los ojos suspirando "Te amo Helga… Te amo"…

_**¿Y cómo es él?**_

_**¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?**_

_**¿De dónde es?**_

_**¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**_

_**Pregúntale,**_

_**¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**_

_**Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.**_

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!!!! Huy, pobre Arnold!!! Se complicó todo!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Qué sucederá??? Le dirá lo que siente por ella??? En fin, espero que les haya gustado!!! Este capítulo vino con música de Alejandro Sanz y José Luis Perales… Nos vemos!!!_


	3. Te amo

don't bother

**NO TE MOLESTES**

…**..**

She's got the kind of look that defies gravity

**Ella Tiene el tipo de apariencia que desafía la gravedad**

She's the greatest cook

**Es la mejor en la cocina**

And she's fat free

**Y está libre de grasas**

…**..**

She's been to private school

**eLLA fUE A UNA ESCUELA PRIVADA**

And she speaks perfect French

**y HABLA PERFECTO FRANCÉS**

She's got the perfect friends

**tIENE AMIGOS PERFECTOS**

Oh, isn't she cool?

**¿oH, nO ES GENIAL?**

…**..**

She practices Tai Chi

**pRACTICA EL TAI CHI**

She'd never lose her nerve

**aSÍ QUE NUNCA PERDERÍA LA RAZÓN**

She's more than you deserve

**eLLA ES MÁS DE LO QUE TE MERECÉS**

She's just far better than me

**eLLA ES SIMPLEMENTE LEJOS, MEJOR QUE YO.**

…**..**

**Hey hey!**

…**..**

So don't bother

**aSÍ QUE NO TE MOLESTES**

I won't die of deception

**nO MORIRÉ DE DECEPCIÓN**

I promise you won't ever see me cry

**tE PROMETO QUE NUNCA ME VERÁS LLORAR**

Don't feel sorry

**nO TE SIENTAS MAL**

…**..**

And don't bother

**y NO TE MOLESTES**

I'll be fine

**eSTARÉ BIEN**

But she's waiting

**pERO ELLA ESTÁ ESPERANDO**

The ring you gave to her will lose it´s shine

**y EL ANILLO QUE LE OBSEQUIASTE PERDERÁ SU BRILLO**

So don't bother, be unkind

**aSÍ QUE NO TE MOLESTES Y SE DESCORTÉS**

…**..**

(i DON´T DESERVE YOU… nOOO…)

**(nO TE MEREZCO… nO….)**

…**..**

I'm sure she doesn't know

**eSTOY SEGURA QUE NO SABE **

How to touch you like I would

**TOCARTE COMO YO LO HARÍA**

I beat her at that one good

**eN ESO LE GANO BIEN**

Don't you think so?

**¿nO LO CREES?**

…**..**

She's almost 6 feet tall

**mIDE SEIS PIES DE ALTURA**

She must think I'm a flea

**dEBE PENSAR QUE SOY UNA PULGA**

I'm really a cat, you see?

**EN REALIDAD SOY UN GATO, ¿LO VES?**

And it's not my last life at all

**y ESTA NO ES MI ÚLTIMA VIDA.**

…**..**

**Hey hey!**

…**..**

So don't bother

**aSÍ QUE NO TE MOLESTES**

I won't die of deception

**nO MORIRÉ DE DECEPCIÓN**

I promise you won't ever see me cry

**tE PROMETO QUE NUNCA ME VERÁS LLORAR**

Don't feel sorry

**nO TE SIENTAS MAL**

…**..**

And don't bother

**y NO TE MOLESTES**

I'll be fine

**eSTARÉ BIEN**

But she's waiting

**pERO ELLA ESTÁ ESPERANDO**

The ring you gave to her will lose it´s shine

**y EL ANILLO QUE LE OBSEQUIASTE PERDERÁ SU BRILLO**

So don't bother, be unkind

**aSÍ QUE NO TE MOLESTES Y SE DESCORTÉS**

…**..**

For you, I'd give up all I own

**pOR TI CEDERÍA TODOS MIS BIENES**

And move to a communist country

**y ME MUDARÍA A UN PAÍS COMUNISTA**

If you came with me, of course

**sI VINIERAS CONMIGO, POR SUPUESTO**

And I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you

**y ME LIMARÍA LAS UÑAS PARA QUE NO TE LASTIMARAN**

And lose those pounds, and learn about football

**y PERDERÍA TODOS ESOS KILOS DE MÁS, Y APRENDERÍA SOBRE FUTBOL**

If it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't

**sI ESO HICIERA QUE TE QUEDARAS, PERO NO LO HARÁS, PERO NO LO HARÁS**

…**..**

So don't bother,

**aSÍ QUE NO TE MOLESTES**

I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine

**ESTARÉ BIEN, ESTARÉ BIEN, ESTARÉ BIEN, ESTARÉ BIEN**

Promise you won't ever see me cry

**tE PROMETO QUE NUNCA ME VERÁS LLORAR**

…**..**

And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type

**y DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTOY FELIZ de NO SER TU TIPO**

Promise you won't ever see me cry

**tE PROMETO QUE NUNCA ME VERÁS LLORAR**

…**..**

So don't bother,

**aSÍ QUE NO TE MOLESTES**

I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine

**ESTARÉ BIEN, ESTARÉ BIEN, ESTARÉ BIEN, ESTARÉ BIEN**

Promise you won't ever see me cry

**tE PROMETO QUE NUNCA ME VERÁS LLORAR**

…**..**

And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type, not your type, not your type, not your type

**y DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTOY FELIZ de NO SER TU TIPO, NO SER TU TIPO, NO SER TU TIPO, NO SER TU TIPO**

Promise you won't ever see me cry

**tE PROMETO QUE NUNCA ME VERÁS LLORAR**

…**..**

**Te amo**

-Bueno… Aquí estamos!... Phoebe, recuerdas como era este cine antes que lo remodelaran?... Antes me gustaba más…- Dijo un sonriente Gerald abrazando a su novia, y ya reunido con la mayoría de sus amigos de toda la vida… Sid, Stinky (Acompañados por una chica llamada Cindy, y por otra de nombre Gloria, que Stinky conociera unos años atrás), estaban Harold y Rhonda de la mano discutiendo en el puesto de dulces del lugar, Curly y Nadinne, Jenna y Eugene, Arnold, Lila y Brainy; solo faltaba la última futura pareja de esposos en llegar…

-Claro… Cómo olvidarlo! Fueron tantas veces las que vinimos! Esas películas de terror excéntricas y bizarras!...- Mencionó la pelinegra riendo, y Arnold sonrió de lado recordando…- Ganaban por mayoría! Yo hubiese preferido ver documentales o algo más instructivo…- Opinó Phoebe en lo que Gerald y Arnold rodaban los ojos…

-Mañana iremos al juego… A ver si le dicen a la señorita Lloyd que es obligatorio comer burritos mirando el partido!...- Comentó Harold caminando con una gran bolsa de palomitas de maíz, siendo visto de manera escrutadora por su novia…

-Y arruinar el atuendo que llevo, por ese olor a grasa y a sudor popular?... Hiakkkk! No gracias!...- Contestó la pelinegra caminando junto con los presentes en lo que el resto reían divertidos…

-Todavía no puedo entender como es que se llevan tan bien un jugador de futbol americano y una modelo!...- Mencionó Sid observándolos discutir- Hey chicos, se acuerdan la época en que Rhonda y Harold se escondían en el armario de la escuela?...- Preguntó Sid riendo junto al resto, y sintiendo la mirada amenazante de Harold posada en él…

-Es un decir…- Negó nervioso y acercándose al puesto de sodas… Todos rieron…

-Hola perdedores!... Llegó tarde?...- Preguntó una sonriente Helga, entrando al cine y saludándolos de brazos cruzados… Arnold le sonrió acercándose a ella…

-Hola Helga… Por qué tardaste tanto?... Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías!...- Mencionó el rubio regalándole una sonrisa de lado, en lo que ella rodaba los ojos con pesadez…

-B-Bueno me retrase porque Steven y Bob hicieron una salida de "padre" e "hijo" para conocerse mejor, entonces decidí esperarlos, pero nunca volvieron!… Aunque pensándolo bien, si es que salió con Bob Pataki para conocer a la familia, adiós boda!...- Ironizó la rubia, en lo que sus amigos emitían una carcajada…

-Sería una pena…- Dijo Arnold mordiéndose los labios, en lo que Helga lo miraba de reojo y Gerald lo codeaba para que reaccionara…

-Bonito vestido Helga!... Por fin te veo con algo que no sea repetido!...- Comentó Rhonda riendo, en lo que la rubia resoplaba enarcando una ceja…

-Verde, Helga?... Creo que nunca te había visto usar ese color antes…- Mencionó Phoebe con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja, en lo que Arnold observaba a la rubia de arriba abajo…

-Yo pienso que se te ve muy bien… Es necesario cambiar de vez en cuando, sobre todo para nosotras las mujeres!...- Agregó Lila, y Helga dibujo una falsa sonrisa de lado…

-Verde?... No te gusta el verde...- Afirmó Arnold sonriendo incrédulo, y la rubia esquivó la mirada…

-Por supuesto que me gusta!... Es mi color favorito!...- Contradijo segura, en lo que un hombre de pelos castaños se acercaba a la ronda de amigos con una gran sonrisa…

-Hola a todos... Cómo están?... Perdón por la demora! Hel, preciosa, luce tan lindo en ti el vestido que te regalé!...- Saludó Steven al grupo de gente que lo esperaba, para luego darle un beso a su novia… Arnold rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca de molestia con la boca y Lila y Nadinne se miraron comprendiendo el por qué de ese cambio de gustos tan repentino…

-Bueno… Y qué vamos a ver?...- Preguntó Jenna llegando junto con Eugene y todos se miraron entre si…

-No lo se… Algo que le guste a la mayoría…- Respondió Sid observando como todos miraban la cartelera…

-Yo quiero ver una de esas películas del lejano oeste… Siempre aparecen chicas hermosas y lindos sombreros de cuero!…- Contestó Stinky abrazando a la rubia con la que venía, en lo que Helga lo miraba con malicia…

-Taaaaaaadaaaaaaaa….- Se burló del muchacho cruzando los ojos y la mayoría rio divertida, bueno casi todos… Steven observó a Helga de reojo, y esta se tensó en el acto…

-Es decir! Qué buenas ideas tienes Stinky!...- Lo felicitó bajo la mirada sorprendida de los presentes…

-Gracias Helga…- Respondió el muchacho, y Gerald observó a Arnold con una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto de locura con la mano…

-David Bonn, es un amigo mío… La película de ciencia ficción que se estrenó esta semana la dirigió él… Qué dices Hel…?... Vamos a ver esa….?...- Preguntó Steven, intentando convencer a la mayoría…

-Hey Steven, tengo facultades para la actuación… En preparatoria hice el papel del Doctor Jekyll…- Se acercó Sid, con su natural voz gangosa…. El hombre de pelo castaño sonrió irónico y asintió desinteresado…

-Suena bien… Vamos a ver esa?...- Indagó Phoebe mirando a la rubia… Arnold sonrió acercándose a Gerald… A Helga le gustaban las películas de terror, así que dudaba mucho que eligiera una mala película acerca de una fábula, donde no había suspenso en ningún momento…

-Helga jamás pondrá un pie en esa sala…- Murmuró Arnold por lo bajo haciendo reír a su amigo…

-Y no la culpo… La película tiene una pésima crítica…- Contestó Gerald notando con sorpresa al igual que Arnold que la mayoría avanzaba a comprar las entradas para "El juguete eléctrico 1"…

-De acuerdo… Entremos…- Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa abrazada a Steven… El hombre le sonrió en respuesta…

-Vengan todos, tengo el pase de gerente, por lo que entraremos sin problemas…- Mencionó el hombre y la mayoría aplaudió complacida… Desde que había llegado era así, Steven pasaba gratis a todos lados, no llegaba a ningún lugar sin su limousine y sin estar de traje… Todos lo siguieron, excepto cierto rubio, quien esperó a la mujer que buscaba algo en su bolso…

-Te sientes bien?...- Preguntó Arnold muy extrañado llegando junto a Helga, quien sonrió natural…

-Claro Arnold, por qué no habría de estarlo?...- Retrucó tranquila y sin mostrar señales de incomodidad…

-No recuerdo la última vez que salimos al cine, y no discutiste por la película que querías ver…- Contestó conociendo lo que pasaba siempre, Helga por su lado se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos…

-La película se ve interesante y después de todo, lo que importa es pasar tiempo juntos antes de que…- Iba a completar lo que tenía en mente, pero por alguna razón tener a Arnold de frente mirarla expectante con sus avellanados ojos verdes, la detuvo…

-Antes de que te vayas…?...- Concluyó mirándola como si fuera una locura lo que estaba diciendo… Es que acaso Helga no lo veía?... No podía irse a ninguna parte!... Pertenecía a Hillwood igual que él, aquí estaban su familia, sus amigos, no podía dejarlo todo por un sujeto que salió de la nada y además, quién era él?... Cuánto tiempo llevaba conociéndolo?... Era una locura!...

-Helga…? Vienes?...- Una voz los sacó de su momento de reflexión… Helga sonrió asintiendo y adelantándose… Arnold observó como entraba al cine junto con su ahora novio, prometido o lo que fuera… Y las muchas veces que había entrado a ese mismo cine junto con él, a veces como novios, y otras como amigos…

Suspiró y avanzó detrás de la pareja…

"_A los presentes, les recordamos que está absolutamente prohibido hablar… Por favor, apaguen sus teléfonos celulares. Las salidas de emergencia están indicadas con iluminación… Muchas gracias y que disfruten la película…"_- Las luces se apagaron y ya la mayoría se acomodó en sus asientos… El cine estaba completamente repleto de gente de todas las edades, muchos adolescentes y sobre todo, muchas parejas…

Phoebe y Gerald sonrieron cuando la pelinegra se recostó en su hombro y el la abrazó prestando atención a las propagandas que comenzaban… Harold por su lado tenía un balde enorme de pochoclos y a Rhonda en el otro brazo, quien sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla por los ruidos que hacía él al masticar, que aunque lo negara, le encantaban… Arnold llegó último y sonrió sentándose al lado de una inquieta Lila…

-Hola Arnold… Quieres un poco?...- Preguntó pasándole un vaso de soda… El muchacho negó con las manos sonriendo…

-Tranquila, la película no tiene violencia…- Le murmuró notando como ella desviaba la mirada…

-Lo sé… Me pareció extraño que Helga la haya elegido…- Agregó en lo que el rubio rodó los ojos observando como unos cuantos asientos en frente de ellos, estaba Helga sentada junto a Steven…

-Es verdad… Todo es tan extraño últimamente…- Respondió con un hilo de voz, y Lila lo miró afligida…

-Lo siento tanto Arnold… Yo sé lo mucho que quieres a Helga… Y esto debe ser muy difícil para ti… Lamento si lo digo, pero… Por qué dejaste pasar tanto tiempo?...- Cuestionó la colorada, y Arnold se tomó la cabeza suspirando desanimado…

-Cuando volví de San Lorenzo, y hablamos…. Habían pasado muchas cosas entre los dos, y decidimos ser amigos, aunque yo deseaba volver a intentarlo… Después en la graduación, supe que Helga se iría, no podía retenerla aquí… Y al pasar el tiempo, y de tratar una y otra vez, nunca pude olvidar lo nuestro…- Confesó con un tono de nostalgia, en lo que Lila lo miraba con compasión y conmovida…

-Si la amas, dilo! Díselo antes de que se tarde! De lo contrario…- Agregó la muchacha colocando la mano en su hombro, en son de apoyo…

-Señorita, señor, por favor, podrían guardar silencio?...- Pidió uno de los encargados, alumbrándolos con una linterna… Tanto Lila como Arnold se sonrojaron y asintieron levemente… Sin notar al par de ojos azules que los miraban con tristeza… Como si su dueña se estuviera dando la razón de que eso pasaría tarde o temprano…

-Ahhh…Ahhh… Hola…- Una leve voz se escuchó pasando por los pasillos y llegando cerca de ellos…

-Hola Brian…- Saludaron, tanto Arnold como Lila… No se trataba nada menos que de un agitado Brainy, quien sacó su broncodilatador… La colorada le sonrió tímidamente, y él por su parte hizo lo mismo…

De pronto, un sonido bastante fuerte capturó la atención de toda la gente en la sala…

-Qué diablos es ese ruido?...- Cuestionó Stinky, abrazado a su novia, en lo que la mayoría de las personas abucheaban por no saber de donde provenía la melodía que aumentaba su volumen a casa instante….

-Steve?... A-A dónde vas?...- Cuestionó Helga al verlo levantarse apurado negando con las manos…

-Un negocio en Michigan nena… Tengo que atender… En seguida vuelvo….- Dijo levantándose y retirándose de la sala, mientras la gente arrojaba palomitas de maíz hacia adelante…

-Shhh… Helga… Todo está bien?...- Le preguntó Phoebe murmurando y la rubia asintió bajando un poco la cabeza…

La película pasó sin otro tipo de sobresaltos, sin lágrimas ni demasiadas risas…

**Una vez, todos fuera…**

-No me gustan las películas con finales de ese tipo… Vengo al cine, porque quiero distraerme, no para pensar…- Protestó Harold mordiendo con desagrado una barra de cereal que le había dado Rhonda, en lo que Helga salió detrás de él, de pésimo humor y cruzada de brazos…

-Y sabemos que no quieres hacer un esfuerzo extra, niño rosa!...- Bufó, en lo que la mayoría se reunía para ver que harían luego…

-Muero de hambre!…- Se quejó de nuevo el corpulento muchacho…

-Tal vez, deberíamos ir a cenar…- Propuso Lila con su tono conciliador, y Arnold sonrió…

-Vayamos a la discoteca que está en el centro comercial…- Dijo Rhonda y la mayoría asintió…

-Hace mucho que no voy a bailar, y tengo ganas… Qué dices Phoeps?...- Le habló Gerald y la pelinegra sonrió asintiendo… Una bonita noche, ninguno de ellos tenía obligaciones, sin trabajo ni problemas… Solo divertirse entre amigos y disfrutar…

-Helga…?... Y Steven?...- Preguntó Nadinne llegando junto a ella, solo en ese entonces, Arnold se percató que en definitiva el hombre no estaba… No había querido mirar a Helga, porque en todo momento estaba tomada de la mano, o abrazada y no creía poder resistir tener que verla en esa situación toda la noche…

-Tuvo asuntos que atender y todavía no regresa…- Respondió lo más neutral que pudo e intentando ocultar lo mucho que le molestaba quedarse sola en una cita, otra vez…

-Bien… Entonces vamos a esperarlo… Hicimos esta salida por ti Helga…- Dijo Lila llegando a su lado, y la rubia sonrió negando…

-Es verdad… Imagino que tienes su número… Llámalo y pregúntale cuánto demorará…- Mencionó Gerald, bajo la mirada mortal de Helga…

-Qué sentido deductivo tienes Geraldo!... Si tengo su número, pero… Está ocupado ahora…- Negó cortante, y Arnold se acercó a ella…

-Vamos a ir o no?... Tengo hambre, y el club se llena antes de las doce!...- Insistió Harold y la mayoría murmuró acordando que era verdad…

-Helga…? Vienes?...- Dijo Phoebe, notando que de hecho, la rubia se quedaba atrás…

-No tengo muchas ganas y… Por otro lado, si Steven no está…

-Ah no Geraldine, no quiero escuchar un no como respuesta… Si estos son los últimos días que estás aquí, tienes que aprovecharlos al máximo… Ven conmigo, yo te llevaré a casa de vuelta, lo prometo…- Dijo Arnold sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano… Helga se mordió los labios… Hacía esto precisamente para alejarse de él, de una vez por todas… Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?...

-Está bien cabeza de balón… Iré con ustedes… Pero si vuelves a llamarme Geraldine, eres hombre muerto!...- Afirmó en lo que Arnold sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que se derritiera en el acto… Quizás esta era la última noche que pasaría a su lado, antes de hacer lo que debería haber echo hacía años… Aceptar los sentimientos de él…

**Una vez todos en la discoteca…**

**-Esta es tu oportunidad… El sujeto se fue, y no hay muestras claras de que regrese esta noche…- **Mencionó Gerald casi a los gritos sentado al lado de un pensativo Arnold… Algunos estaban tomando algo, otros comían (en el caso de Harold, Sid y Stinky, mientras Rhonda charlaba con Cindy y Gloria)… El rubio y el muchacho de piel oscura optaron por una cerveza… Hacía mucho que no salían… Arnold asintió observando a Helga…

**-Desde que llegó no quiso hablarme… Me evade, la conozco… Sabe que todo esto es un show que está actuando… Lo que no entiendo es qué se propone...- **Respondió el rubio, en lo que Gerald se ponía de pie buscando a Phoebe…

**-Pregúntaselo!...- **Observó con quien charlaba su novia…-**Phoebe! Ven aquí! Vamos a bailar!...**- La llamó Gerald con un tono de voz elevado…

Phoebe estaba hablando con Helga sobre su molestia por la salida repentina de Steven…

-**Pero… A dónde fue?...-** Indagó la pelinegra, casi gritando y cerca del baño, en donde era el único lugar que podían escucharse…

-**No lo sé!…** Supongo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme… Steve trabaja de esto, y es normal que tenga que salir repentinamente…- Protestó cruzándose de brazos mientras los animadores hacían que la gente saliera a divertirse, y mucha gente, mujeres, hombres de dieciocho para arriba se divertían y reían saltando…

-**Arnold es médico… Y no por eso tiene que abandonarlo todo de un momento a otro… Piensa en ello…- **Mencionó la mujer de rasgos orientales, siguiendo a Gerald quien le hacía gestos de que se acercara… Helga levantó una ceja en son de confusión, y después dibujó una mueca con los labios…

-**Hiujjjjjjjuuuuu!...-** Por alguna razón, que Curly haya tomado un energizante lo puso más hiperactivo que nunca, haciendo un gran espectáculo en el centro de la pista, junto con el animador de la fiesta… Helga sonrió…" Pobre malandrín desquiciado"…- Pensó riendo de lado…

**-Vamos Thadeus! Eres lo máximo!- **Aclamaba el animador con su micrófono…

**-Soy el rey de el anoche! Jajajajajaja!...**

-Ahhh… Ahhh…Helga… Ahhh…Quieres bailar conmigo?...- Una voz la distrajo de mirar el espectáculo que se estaba dando… La rubia sonrió…

-Claro Brainy…- Por alguna razón, seguía llamando a Brian con su antiguo apodo de la primaria… En realidad lo hacía desde la noche en que el muchacho le confesó su amor… Helga sonrió ante ese recuerdo… Quién lo hubiera dicho?...

-Jajajaja!- Reía una colorada muy divertida…

-Lo siento… Te pisé?...- Lamentablemente, unas risas detrás de ella la distrajeron… Arnold y Lila bailaban juntos… La rubia suspiró… En tres días, ya no tendría que soportar todo aquello…

-**Ahora un tema lento y romántico para las parejas de la pista…-** Anunció el animador, y Helga suspiró…

-Creo que deberíamos cambiar… Qué dices Brian?...- Una voz la tensó… Genial!... _"Arnold y Lila, se pasean de la mano, besándose…" _Ese canturreó de la preparatoria la traía loca… No otra vez!...

-Ahhh… De acuerdo…- Respondió Brian acomodándose las gafas… Arnold se acercó a Helga con una sonrisa… Y Lila se ruborizó en el acto, al ser observada por el muchacho de camisa y gafas ahora estilizadas…

-Hace mucho que no bailábamos…- Murmuró el rubio tomándole la mano… Helga sonrió de lado…

-Desde la graduación?...- Indagó irónica y Arnold negó con la cabeza…

-Desde mi cumpleaños creo…- Respondió pensando en el asunto… Helga rodó los ojos…

-No recuerdo haber bailado contigo ese día Tarzán… Estabas muy ocupado centrando tu atención en otra asunto…- Contestó cortante y definitiva… Los celos la venían consumiendo hacía meses…

-Kim y yo terminamos Helga… No duró demasiado…- Afirmó el rubio animándose a acercarla un poco más hacia él… Pasaron unos instantes en silencio… La luz de la esfera en el centro de la pista, daba un leve claro entre la oscuridad, y la música acompañaba el momento…

-No puedo creer que vayas a casarte…- Dijo Arnold después de unos instantes de silencio… Helga sonrió de lado…

-Mmmm?... Tu también creíste que me mantendría soltera toda la vida?... Estás del lado de Bob o algo así?...- Bromeó ácida y Arnold emitió una leve risita…

-Me refiero a que me tomó completamente por sorpresa!… Eso y bueno… El hecho de que te hayas ido sin siquiera dar un aviso… Por qué no me avisaste? Hace mucho que no hablamos y antes solíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo… Nos contábamos todo y ahora…

-Necesitaba tomarme un tiempo para pensar… Reencontrarme conmigo misma, y tomar las riendas de mi vida… Sabes lo perdida que estaba, así que decidí que era hora de afrontar la realidad y aceptar que crecí… Me fui por tres meses Tarzán… Exageras!... Además, no creo que me hayas extrañado tanto, y si lo hiciste, bueno te molestaré lo suficiente estos últimos días que queden…- Esto último estremeció el corazón de ambos… Solo tres días antes del gran día, o trágico, como se lo viera…

-Puedo preguntarte algo?...- Dijo Arnold observándola con curiosidad… Algo que lo inquietaba desde que había visto a Helga otra vez… Acompañada…

-Ya lo hiciste…

-Dónde conociste a Steven…? Me refiero a que fuiste a visitar una editorial en New York… Y por lo que has dicho, Steven trabaja en el canal la mayoría del tiempo…

-Así es melenudo… Lo conocí en el estudio para el que trabaja… O para el que invierte, por así decirlo…- Arnold enarcó una ceja… No tenía sentido…

-Y…? Qué hacías allí?...

-Estuve averiguando puestos de conducción periodística… Me presenté, envié mi currículum y poco tiempo después me llamaron…

-Conducción periodística?...- Indagó como si fuera una broma… Helga asintió…

-A ver si entiendo Helga, odias la exposición pública y sobre todo en la televisión!… Recuerdo toda esa semana que juraste y perjuraste que nunca harías lo mismo que tu hermana… Dejarlo todo por una carrera televisiva…!

-Es diferente Arnold… Olga lo dejó todo para probar suerte en Hollywood; eso conlleva fama y demás… Esto es algo serio y con futuro…

-Tu hermana lo hizo porque era lo que le apasionaba…Pero tú, detestas la investigación, o la actualidad... Cuando éramos unos niños y trabajamos en ese periódico escolar…

-Todavía te acuerdas de eso?... Si, y qué?... -Fue brusca y esquiva como antes solía serlo… Arnold la observó detenidamente intentando razonar lo que había escuchado…

-Mi punto es… Odias escribir acerca de la realidad!... Por eso son tan buenos tus cuentos, y tus relatos!... Porque eres muy creativa, muy talentosa y apasionada!...

-Vamos Arnold, admítelo! Ambos sabíamos que todo eso, no estaba llevándome a ninguna parte… Aunque claro, supongo que todo Hillwood lo sabe o me equivoco?...- La cara de la rubia no era la mejor… El muchacho se sorprendió bastante… Qué se estaba perdiendo?

-De qué estás hablando?...

-Olvídalo!…- Se negó rotunda y soltándose de los brazos de Arnold… Se dirigió a la salida… Empujó la puerta y bajó las escaleras… Arnold se congeló unos instantes por esta actitud, y por la forma violenta de soltarse… Después la siguió…

-Helga, vamos! Te conozco! Estás enojada conmigo por algo y no me dices qué es… Crees que no he notado que no te despediste de mi…? No respondiste a ninguno de mis llamados, o mis cartas! Estuve esperándote estos tres meses, contando los días para que volvieras… Hiciste lo mismo cuando me mudé a San Lorenzo, lo recuerdas?...

-Arnold… Qué quieres lograr con todo esto?... Deberías estar feliz por mí… Es decir, conseguí un empleo en el cual por primera vez, el sueldo no es mediocre y no me pagan cincuenta centavos por cada palabra que escribo…- Helga en ningún momento detuvo su caminata… Se dirigía a la parada de autobuses…

-Pero esa no eres tú! No es lo que te gusta hacer! Helga… Cuándo has dejado que los deseos de los demás te dominen?... Cuándo has hecho algo que alguien más te dijo que hicieras?... Dónde está la Helga. G. Pataki que peleaba sin rendirse por lo que quería?

-Estás tomando todo a la tremenda Arnold…

-Ahora comprendo de qué se trata todo esto… Consigues empleo en un canal de New York, te codeas con las grandes figuras de la tele, para probarle a todos que eres alguien…

-Y tú qué diablos sabes sobre eso eh?... Tu no entiendes nada!...- Solo entonces volteó a verlo muy colérica y sacada… Arnold la siguió…

-Tu padre finalmente está feliz porque vas a trabajar en algo que te dará dinero y mostrará que eres exitosa! Acepta a Steven y por primera vez recuerda tu nombre… Pero a cambio de qué? De no ser tú misma? Qué sucede contigo?...- Toda esa farsa lograba irritarlo bastante… Cómo se puede vivir siendo un actor en tu propia vida? Esa no era Helga!

-La cerveza no te cayó muy bien niño de la selva…

-Verde…? Verde…? El rosa es tu color favorito!... Siempre ha sido así! Y qué hay de la opera…?...

-Ahora estás delirando…

-O del baseball…? O siquiera de elegir una película…Cuándo has dejado que elijamos la película tan abiertamente?... Y acaso… Tampoco juegas bromas?...

-Arnoldo! Me estoy empezando a enojar!...- Le dijo observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido… Arnold dibujó una mueca con la boca y continuó…

-Eso se llama no tener personalidad Helga! Y tú la tienes! No necesitas aparentar ser otra para agradarle a alguien!...

-Steven me ama por lo que yo soy! No estoy simulando nada cabeza de balón! **Déjame en paz!...- **Arnold se detuvo en el acto… Preguntó algo definitivo y quizás determinante ahora…

-Lo amas?...

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio… Helga se paralizó y tomó aire… Apretó los puños y volteó a verlo…

-Qué?...

Arnold asintió incrédulo de lo que veía… No podía ser!

-**No lo haces...! Cómo puedes casarte con un sujeto por el cual no sientes nada…?...!**

-**Y qué sabes tú del amor? Al diablo con todo eso! Toda mi vida corrí detrás del amor, y nunca lo alcancé! No me digas si hago mal o bien!...- **Se acercó a él apuntándolo con el dedo índice…

-Corriste o huiste Helga?... Cuál es la palabra más apropiada?...

-**Cállate! No quiero oírte!...- **Gritó pegando la media vuelta…

-Nunca fuimos amigos… Todo eso es una mentira! No somos amigos! Dos amigos que se aman?

-No juegues con algo de lo que no tienes idea...- Murmuró la rubia con un hilo de voz… Arnold sonrió con ironía…

-Por qué siempre me callaste cuando quería hablar del tema?... Por qué me rechazaste cuando…?...- Cuestionó buscando una respuesta lógica entre todas las incoherencias…

-**Acaso estás ciego? No lo ves? Tú no me amas! No lo entiendes?...- **Dijo empujándolo mientras él caminaba a su lado… El rubio la observó confundido…

-Te amo Helga… - Soltó lo más verdadero y natural que sentía en ese momento… Ahí estaba… El amor de ambos…

-Me amas?... Arnold, siempre he sido tu impedimento para que estés finalmente con quién en verdad amas... - Negó furiosa… El rubio la observó incrédulo…

-**Estoy hablando de Lila!**

-Lila?...- Indagó sorprendido y atónito…- Lila es solo mi amiga…

-Porque yo lo impuse de ese modo!... Siempre ha sido ella! A quién esperabas, con quien hablabas, por quién te morías suspirando por todo el maldito piso por el que caminaba!...

-Helga… Después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros… Todavía piensas que estoy enamorado de Lila?...

-No lo creo… Lo se!

-Estás celosa… Y los celos no te dejan ver…

-Claro que estoy celosa!... En todo momento, en cada maldita cita o lugar, siempre está ella!... Caes rendido a sus pies cuando aparece… Y además ni siquiera guardas un secreto!… Sabías que me dolía el fracaso del libro… Tenías que decírselo?...- En este punto la rubia caminaba con Arnold a un lado de la acera observándola patear algunas piedras y caminar como toda una abusona… Como una niña que guardaba un gran dolor… Como unos años atrás….

-Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti! Le habló a otras mujeres de ti! Nada funciona, ninguna cita funciona, porque apareces y desacomodas todos mis planes!... - Solo esa declaración hizo que la rubia se calmara… Lo miró a los ojos…

-Yo nunca te obligué a salir con alguien más… Nunca te dije que te fueras…

-Pero me llevaste a hacerlo…- Contestó hablando de una realidad que ya no podía pasarse por alto…

-Si nunca tuviste el valor de decirme lo que sentías de frente, no lo niegues ahora… Además, piensa en ello Arnold… Sabes por qué nunca funcionaron tus citas con Lila? Porque yo las estropeé! Si lo que escuchaste! Saboteé todas tus oportunidades con ella… Y sabes qué…?... Yo escribí en esa maldita pared "Arnold ama a Helga", y después lo borré en mi cobardía… Fue en ese entonces cuando empezaste a quererla!...

-Helga… Eso pasó hace muchos años!... Qué hay del beso que te di en San Lorenzo? Qué hay del tiempo que estuvimos juntos?... Tus fantasmas te cegaron… Te amo a ti y a nadie más…

La rubia lo miró con nostalgia, y perdida en sus pensamientos… Levantó la mirada y dijo algo que la tenía mortificada hacía tiempo…

-A veces imagino qué hubiera sido si jamás hubiera interferido… Si quiero a Lila, y en estos años, llegó a ser mi amiga, por eso no puedo odiarla o guardarle rencor… Y lo mejor que puedo hacer, es dejarlos ser felices… Siempre te voy a amar, y aunque no quiera admitirlo… No sé si pueda algún día, olvidarme de ti… Pero ya no quiero estar sola… Siempre he estado sola…

-Siempre he estado a tu lado… Contigo… Nunca has estado sola…- La corrigió tomándola de las manos… Helga sonrió tristemente y se soltó…

-Olvídate de todo esto Arnold!… Voy a casarme con Steven y no hay vuelta atrás… Deberías hacer lo que hace tiempo deberías haber hecho y darte cuenta de que no encajo en tu vida…

-Estás tan equivocada!... Qué hubiera sido de todas esas veces que estuve en problemas si no estabas tú?... Te necesito Helga… No estoy completo sin ti…- Mencionó acercándose a ella y haciendo el intento de besarla…

-No sigas…- Helga lo apartó de un leve empujón y se subió al autobús que la llevaría a casa…

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Huy! Se dijeron todo lo que tenían guardado hace tiempo! Puf!... Me encanta que saque de quicio a Arnold, y lo lleve al extremo…! Este capítulo está dedicado a los eternos celos de Helga hacia Lila… Y qué pasaría si se diera por vencida… Sería muy tarde, porque Arnold a pesar de que no lo nota, ama a la rubia… Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? Helga se casa en tres días… Logrará hacerla entrar en razón?... Nos vemos gente! Cuídense!_


	4. Los Lackers contra San Francisco

_**Usted**_

…_**.**_

_**Usted es la culpable**_

_**De todas mis angustias, y todos mis quebrantos**_

_**Usted llenó mi vida**_

_**De dulces inquietudes, y amargos desencantos.**_

…_**.**_

_**Su amor es como un grito**_

_**Que llevo aquí en mi alma y aquí en mi corazón**_

_**Y soy aunque no quiera**_

_**Esclavo de sus ojos, juguete de su amor.**_

…_**.**_

_**No juegue con mis penas, ni con mis sentimientos**_

_**Que es lo único que tengo**_

_**Usted es mi esperanza, mi ultima esperanza**_

_**Comprenda de una vez**_

…_**.**_

_**Usted me desespera**_

_**Me mata, me enloquece**_

_**Y hasta la vida diera por vencer el miedo**_

_**De besarla a usted…**_

…_**.**_

**La final: Los Lackers contra San Francisco**

-Demorarán mucho más?...- Indagó un hombre de pelo castaño, y ojos cafés… Helga sonrió como respuesta, en lo que Phoebe se encogía de hombros…

-Ya vendrán, la mayoría apostó en este juego… Y no creo que el papanatas se lo pierda… Harold tendrá que cumplir…- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maléfica y Phoebe sonrió como respuesta…

**Del otro lado del estadio…**

-**Fiuuuu**! **Hey** **chicos**! **Por** **aquí**!...- Un silbido se escuchó cerca de la entrada al estadio… Arnold y Gerald levantaron la cabeza para ver que se trataba de Sid…

-Todavía siente celos de Lila?... Debes estar bromeando, no ha habido nada entre Lila y tú desde que estábamos en cuarto grado!...- Mencionó Gerald tomando un sorbo de soda de su vaso y Arnold negó resoplando…

-Deberías haberla escuchado… Lucía tan decidida y obstinada en casarse… Cuando a Helga se le mete algo en la cabeza, es muy difícil convencerla de lo contrario…- Protestó el rubio llegando casi cerca del grupo que los esperaba…

-Pero no imposible Arnie… Vamos!... No todo está perdido! Además, si te dieras por vencido ahora, me extrañaría… Le lavaron el cerebro en ese viaje, pero no a ti….- Lo animó el pelinegro, observando que la mayoría ya se encontraban reunidos…

-No recuerdo que acordáramos que era salida de hombres...- Dijo Gerald, notando la clara ausencia femenina… Estaban Sid, Stinky, Paul- un amigo del grupo desde el secundario- Brian y Eugene…

-Rhonda no dejaba de quejarse, y fueron todas a apartar los asientos junto con Harold…- Explicó Stinky, en lo que Gerald suspiraba bajando las gafas oscuras que traía…

-Está dicho que cuando te dominan, te dominan…- Mencionó el hombre de piel oscura sonriendo, en lo que Sid asentía…

-Qué sucedió con Thadeus anoche…?...- Preguntó Sid con su natural voz gangosa, algo más grave por la edad… Paul, un muchacho rubio y con cara de meterse en problemas a pesar de la edad, rió…

-Terminó nadando en el río…- Todos emitieron una carcajada y con ganas… Era típico de Curly desbandarse bastante en una fiesta; algo que a Nadinne de seguro no le habría caído nada bien, pero a lo que estaba acostumbrada…

-Mira Helga… Allí vienen…- Murmuró la pelinegra observando al grupo de chicos avanzar… La rubia estaba abrazada a un distraído Steven que miraba el estadio, apoyado contra una de las rejas… Suspiró al notar que en definitiva, Arnold venía junto con ellos… Phoebe se mordió un poco los labios observando a su amiga suspirar tensa…

-Creí que habías dicho que no vendría…- Susurró Phoebe en un tono que solo Helga pudiera escucharla… La rubia frunció el entrecejo observando a un sonriente Arnold acercarse al grupo…

Arnold quedó en frente de la pareja y saludó con su habitual cordialidad…- Hola Steve… Hola Helga…- Dijo sonriéndole a la rubia, que por su parte se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada…- Listo para conocer una verdadera final de campeonato?...- Le preguntó al hombre de cabello castaño, quien se bajó un poco las gafas con una sonrisa de lado…

-Claro… Veo que a la mayoría les gusta los Lackers…- Mencionó notando que en definitiva, solo Phoebe y Helga llevaban distintivos de San Francisco en cuanto a la vestimenta…

-Amigo, es mejor que te acostumbres… Pataki nadó contra la corriente durante toda su vida…- Dijo Gerald emitiendo una sonrisa, en lo que la rubia le daba un leve codazo, provocando que el muchacho se tomara el estómago…

-Helga…!...- La retó Phoebe con una mirada reprobatoria… Arnold por su parte sonrió…

-Phoebe también es fanática de San Francisco, pequeño Gerald…- Dijo mirando al hombre de color, quien rodó los ojos…

-En realidad me considero una simpatizante del deporte, pienso que San Francisco elabora buenas estrategias en cada lanzamiento y tiene grandes posibilidades de alcanzar el campeonato…- Corrigió la pelinegra, y Gerald sonrió besándola en la mejilla… Para ser honestos, todos sabían que a Phoebe le gustaba San Francisco únicamente por Helga y la locura que despertaba en la rubia, provocaba que ella se divirtiera como nunca…

-Nos quedaremos charlando aquí o entraremos de una vez por todas?...- Bufó Sid, y todos accedieron con un si en general, a dirigirse a los asientos…

**Dentro del estadio de los Lackers…**

-Ah**… Estamos aquí!….-** Un sonriente Brian llamó al grupo que se aproximaba… Sentados en fila, primero estaba él, al lado una dulce y alegre Lila, quien les sonrió al verlos llegar…

-Tendrás que pagar niño rosa… Y no estoy bromeando… Hay una nutricionista que te espera en el consultorio…- A pedido de Rhonda, y buscando algo que molestara en verdad a Harold, por qué otra cosa podrían apostar que una dieta?... Si San Francisco ganaba la final, Harold tendría que someterse a dieta, y eso implicaba claro, la despedida de la rubia en el salón Hawái Paradise, y el día de recepción de su boda… Pero… Qué tendría que hacer Helga a cambio si ganaban los Lackers…?...

-Acepto el reto…- Dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano…

-Hel… Lo lamento, pero tengo algo urgente que atender…- Dijo Steven hablándole a la rubia en el oído en lo que ella lo miraba preocupada…

-Sucede algo?... Dijiste que apagarías el celular hoy…- Advirtió, pero el muchacho solo sonrió negando con la cabeza…

-En seguida regreso preciosa, es solo que tengo que atender algo…- Se disculpó poniéndose de pie… Un extrañado Paul, quien tomaba cerveza y charlaba con Eugene y un algo mareado Curly que acababa de llegar, sonrió al ver al castaño caminar entremedio de los asientos…

-Conozco a ese sujeto… Pero de dónde…?...- Murmuró para sí mismo, en lo que Arnold ponía más que atención a la escena…

-Qué tanto miras Arnoldo?...- Fue la respuesta de Helga a los pequeños ojos verdes que no la dejaban en su expresión de molestia…

El rubio negó con la cabeza….- Le advertiste que el juego todavía no terminó…? En realidad, todavía no empezó, no es así?…- Mencionó notando como ella lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos…

-Apestas siendo sarcástico melenudo…- Arnold sonrió, en lo que ella se dejaba caer en el asiento…

-Un momento… Y qué si Harold gana?...- Indagó Sid, y la mayoría lo pensó un momento bajo el resoplido de Helga… El niño rosa no lo había notado hasta entonces…

-Es verdad, y qué si gana Harold? Qué tendría que hacer Helga?...- Reiteró Stinky, en lo que Gerald le susurró algo a un expectante Arnold quien levantó una ceja, en señal de asombro al escucharlo… No se le había ocurrido, pero y de qué serviría?…

-Tendrías tiempo de hablar con ella…

-Buena idea Gerald…- Ambos se sonrieron en su bien tramado plan, y el pelinegro hizo el anuncio…

-Si Harold gana, qué dicen si le organizamos una despedida de soltero a Steve?...- Propuso Gerald, algo que a la mayoría de las mujeres presentes no les agradó en lo más mínimo…

-Ni lo sueñen cabello métrico…- Helga negó rotunda e inflexible… Si claro, dejarlo pasear por la ciudad en cabarets clandestinos…? Ja ja ja…

-Solo será una salida entre amigos, y llevaremos a Steven por la ciudad para que conozca donde creciste…- Dijo Sid, sonriendo… Fue a uno de los que más les había gustado la idea…

-No lastimaremos a tu amorcito si es eso lo que te preocupa…- Se burló Harold y la rubia lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido…

-No le veo nada de malo Helga… Además, tampoco te organizamos nada a ti… Qué dices?...- Indagó Rhonda, viendo la posibilidad de divertirse como nunca entre mujeres también… Despedida de solteros para ambos…

-Lo siento Hel… Era del estudio otra vez… Sucede algo?...- Dijo Steven sentándose a su lado, y notando la mirada fija de la mayoría de los hombres…

-Queremos celebrar una despedida de soltero en tu honor… Pero… Helga no está del todo convencida…- Dijo Gerald, en lo que el castaño abrazaba a la rubia, bajo la mueca de fastidio de Arnold…

-Sabes que tú eres mi única nena… La mejor… Solo saldremos un rato, será una fiesta con tus amigos… No confías en mi?...- Indagó Steven haciendo un gesto de caricia con su puño, en la quijada de la rubia…Arnold sintió un retorcijón en el estómago…

-"Mi única nena…?"...- Le susurró a Gerald con ironía y desviando la mirada…

-Tranquilo viejo, ya hablarás con ella….- Fue la respuesta de su amigo…."La mejor?"… Qué rayos sucedía con Helga? El sujeto la trataba como un trofeo, como una pieza de colección y ella no se inmutaba siquiera?...

-No confío en mis amigos… -Respondió en lo que la mayoría abucheó mientras ella les sacaba la lengua…- Bien, bien! De acuerdo! Es un trato hombre manteca!... Es decir, Harold….- Se corrigió estrechando la mano al muchacho, bajo la mirada insistente de Steve y los ojos molestos de Arnold…

-Nos divertiremos mucho Helga…- Mencionó Lila y la rubia sonrió de lado…

-Si es que ganan Los Lackers, algo que no sucederá señorita perfecta…- Respondió inflexible, y después le susurró a la colorada…-Lo que me preocupa, es que diviertan mucho a Steven…- Fue el tono sarcástico, por el que Lila río con ganas…

Y la tan ansiada final de San Francisco contra Los Lackers comenzó… Cientos de fanáticos presenciando el juego, mujeres y hombres, niños y niñas, gente de todas las edades… Al principio fue bastante parejo, pero después de un tiempo, la superioridad de Los Lackers en el campo empezó a notarse…

-_Y la pelota se va, se va…_

_-Esto es increíble Jim…Nadie puede detener a Carl Richards! El juego es impresionante damas y caballeros… Los Lackers están ganando la final y todo gracias al brazo de este hombre…_- Los anunciantes relataban el partido a todo el estadio… La mayoría saltaba y gritaba con cada bateo… Excepto cierta rubia, quien se tomaba la frente, tratando de entender si los jugadores de su equipo tenían los pies atados al piso…

-**Hey barbuda! Qué le sucede a San Francisco, eh?...-** Helga sacaba chispas, por los canturreos de Harold… Así que se puso de pie y se dirigió un poco más cerca del campo… Sin ver a cierto rubio, que la siguió, notando que en definitiva el flamante prometido otra vez se había esfumado, y sin importarle demasiado en realidad…

-Alguien le dijo que el juego es aquí?...- Helga desvió sus azulados y castigadores ojos del partido, al sentir al rubio a su lado, mirar el juego y hablarle en voz baja…

-Y a ti qué?... Steven es un productor… Trabaja de esto… Es normal que tenga asuntos que atender…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, en lo que Arnold la observaba con molestia…

-No conoce un partido de baseball, supongo que jamás lo ha jugado en su vida… No te deja jugar bromas y cómo te llama…?... Nena?... Primor?...- Le recriminó molesto y observando el partido… Helga sonrió de lado…

-Jajajajajaja! Hay Arnoldo…! No me digas que estás celoso de Steven!...- Se burló maliciosa y mirando al muchacho que la observaba con indignación…

-Lo que no me explico, es que haces al lado de ese sujeto cuando sabes que tu lugar es conmigo…- Dijo notando como ella le daba la espalda…

-No quiero escucharte Arnold! No voy a cambiar de parecer…- Se negó amagando a volver al asiento… El rubio la tomó de la mano y se la acarició al hacerlo…

-Helga… Esa no eres tú!... Por qué haces esto?... Por qué nos haces esto?...- Le preguntó en lo que ella tomaba aire… Ese gesto de tomarla de la mano, quizás había sido el más lindo, que nadie había tenido con ella en mucho tiempo… Pero aún así se soltó…

-Estuve a tu lado todo este tiempo… Ahora cuando alguien más toma al juguete, se te ocurre que lo quieres para ti, no?...- Recriminó molesta y notando la expresión de Arnold, quien negó con la cabeza…

-Yo jamás te he tomado como algo pasajero!… Precisamente siempre te tomé enserio, lo nuestro fue muy especial para mí, no fue mi estúpido orgullo el que te mantuvo lejos…- Recordó molesto y exhausto por toda esa situación que los venía persiguiendo hacía tiempo…

-Lo siento! Lo olvidaba..!...- Dijo riendo irónica….- Cada vez que se acercaba una cara bonita, te desvanecías!... Si, tus tantos romances, lo recuerdo… **Es una cinta vieja para mi Tarzán! La vi una, y otra vez, y otra vez… Cielos! En verdad tomabas lo nuestro en serio, no?...**- Comentó en un tono sarcástico y con una voz leve que iba aumentando a cada instante…- **Ni siquiera me deseaste!...-** El rostro se le tiñó de rojo… Había dicho demasiado… Se mordió los labios de vergüenza, en lo que un aludido Arnold la miraba igual de sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír…

Ambos se miraron intentando asumir la idea… Desearse… Cuántas veces cada uno había soñado un momento que nunca llegó… Lo que se dirían ese día, su cuerpo, su pasión, cada uno de los tormentos compartidos y propios…

**Ahhh!...**

El grito de la tribuna en general anunciando la falla del jugador de San Francisco, los despertó de ese sueño en donde no existían nada más que los ojos del otro… La tormenta en su remanso de los ojos azules, y el cálido día de primavera en los ojos verdes… Tan opuestos, tan distintos y sin embargo…"Somos el uno para el otro"… Esa frase que un día se habían dicho en una jungla, muy lejos de casa, atravesó el recuerdo de lo que se debían…La noche que se debían…Las muchas noches, los muchos encuentros que se debían…

Helga tomó aire, viendo al rubio dar un paso hacia el frente…

-Antes lo dije por coraje… Pero ahora no quiero volver a caer en todo esto de nuevo… Entiéndelo Arnold, tú y yo, solo sabemos estar estancados y eso no le hace bien a ninguno… Olvídate por favor, y sigue tu camino…

Arnold solo la observó caminar hacia su asiento, en donde la mayoría de sus amigos estaban abrazados festejando el campeonato ganado… Los Lackers habían ganado de una forma fulminante, y el estadio vibraba dejando suspendido en el aire un amor, que se volvía a desencontrar una vez más… Un amor que quizás si se explicaba parecería ilógico… Pero, cómo explicar algo que no tiene definición posible?... Ellos solo habían aprendido a sentirlo, y a pesar de que no era fácil, era el sentimiento más fuerte que los acompañaba por dentro… Y ese día finalmente, quedaba atrás…

-Hel…- La llamó Steven quien recién llegaba y se sumaba a toda la conmoción… Mucho ruido, gritos de los fanáticos y euforia…- Quién ganó?...

-Vamos a casa Steve…- Fue la respuesta de Helga, con una angustia que no había sentido jamás…"Adiós Arnold"…

-Hey… Amor!… San Francisco perdió?...- Dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella y abrazándola… - Sucede algo?...- Le preguntó al notarla bastante distraída….Phoebe quien se había mantenido al margen de los festejos, por cuestiones obvias- Le gustaba San Francisco-, notó la cara desanimada de Helga…

-Estás bien?...- Indagó la pelinegra, sabiendo que por más que la apasionara como nada, Helga jamás se pondría así por una cosa tan mundana…

-Solo un poco cansada…. Sí, creo que la derrota no me sienta bien…- Respondió primero dirigiéndose a Phoebe, y después a Steven…

-**Somos campeones! Somos campeones!...-** Los cantos de los presentes, y la grave y rasposa voz de sus amigos en conjunto la tenían sin cuidado…

-**San Francisco!… Pufffff!...-** Fue la burla de Harold sacando la lengua y bajando los pulgares… La mayoría emitió una carcajada….

-**Participarán el año siguiente de milagro! Jajaja!...-** Se burló Curly riendo junto al resto….

-Hey Steve! Tienes despedida de soltero!...- Dijo Harold llegando junto al muchacho…. Helga rodó los ojos….

-Tienen… Helga también va a tener una…- Corrigió Rhonda sonriéndole a la rubia, quien medio sonrió para ocultar la amargura… Detrás de ella, Arnold se acercaba manteniendo su distancia y sentándose unas filas más abajo…

-Qué dicen si vamos todos a casa de mis suegros y festejamos el triunfo de los Lackers…?...- Los invitó Steven y Helga rodó los ojos… Todos corearon en conjunto, excepto la rubia, claro está…- Ahora vuelvo….- Se disculpó el hombre al escuchar el sonido de su celular nuevamente…

-**Hey Arnold! Steve nos invitó a casa de Helga a festejar el triunfo!...-** Lo llamó Sid desde arriba… Helga se mordió los labios…

El rubio sonrió por la ironía del asunto, con amargura…- Diviértanse amigos… Yo tengo que volver a casa…- Fue su respuesta, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta…. Gerald se sorprendió bastante, y fue tras él…

Helga suspiró decaída, avanzando, y siendo seguida por sus amigos festejando…

-**Hey viejo!...-** Fue el llamado de Gerald, siguiendo a Arnold por la salida que conducía a la parte inferior del estadio….- **Arnold!...-** Lo llamó de nuevo, y el rubio se apoyó contra el enrejado y suspiró un poco… Todo había sido demasiado rápido, y los sentimientos de angustia por una amarga despedida, todavía estaban flotando en el aire…

Gerald llegó a su lado y tomó aire por la carrera… Observó a un melancólico Arnold con una cara muy desahuciada…

-Sucedió algo…?...- Fue lo primero que preguntó por cuestiones obvias… El rubio se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza…

-Se terminó….- Respondió sin mirar aún a su mejor amigo, quien estaba muy sorprendido por la afirmación…

-A ver si entiendo… Tú?... Te darás por vencido así y ya?...- Indagó notando como Arnold se encogía de hombros…

-Qué puedo hacer si ella no quiere que estemos juntos…?...- Preguntó como si fuera obvio, y Gerald se acercó a su lado…

-Pero las amas… O eso cambió?...

-Sí, pero en su momento no funcionó… Es hora que tenga una oportunidad verdadera con alguien más…

-No te entiendo… Aunque al fin de cuentas es tu decisión no?... Dejar que se case con un idiota al que no quiere…- Soltó esperando a que Arnold, entrara en razón… El rubio subió un poco la cabeza y lo pensó unos instantes… A lo lejos, sus ojos observaron una situación que le llamó demasiado la atención…

-Y además… Si ese idiota es un presumido que se pasea con ella como si fuera su nueva adquisición…

-Shhh… **Gerald!...-** Lo interrumpió Arnold tomándolo del brazo y caminando junto con él con rapidez… Ambos se ocultaron detrás de una pared de concreto y escucharon la charla que se llevaba a cabo…

**A la salida del estadio…**

-Y ahora, qué quiere?...- Preguntó un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos cafés… Resopló con ira al hacerlo…

-Llegó al canal esta mañana señor… Dice que quiere hablar con usted sea como sea…- Respondió un hombre corpulento, de gafas oscuras y peinado elevado…

-Deberías apurar las cosas Steve… Esto no se ve nada bien, y para poder acallar la situación, ese casamiento tiene que celebrarse cuanto antes…- Mencionó otro sujeto rubio, y de traje… Steven rodó los ojos…

-Sí, si lo sé… Voy a tener que inventar una excusa, pero qué?...

-Dile que hay un negocio importante que atender de vuelta… Que no puede esperar…- Insistió el mismo hombre rubio… Gerald y Arnold se miraron de reojo y siguieron escuchando…

-Y todo por esa estúpida idea de despedirse de sus amigos… Bien, me armaré de paciencia, y la convenceré de volar de vuelta a New York, mañana mismo… Y los actores?...

-Estarán en la dirección que pidió, dentro de una hora…- Respondió el hombre corpulento y de cabello impecable… Steven y el hombre rubio se hicieron un gesto de acuerdo y se marcharon…

-Qué se trae ese tipo entre manos?...- Indagó Gerald saliendo del escondite y fijando la vista hacia donde se habían ido los tres hombres… Arnold apretó los puños…

-No sé, pero no puedo dejar que Helga sufra por alguien que se está aprovechando… Tenemos que hacer algo!…

Gerald sonrió levantando sus gafas…-Eso quería oír viejo… Vamos! Tienes que hablar con ella… Fueron todos a su casa…

**En casa de los Pataki…**

-Mmmm?...- Los atendió un reacio y ahora un poco calvo, Bob Pataki… Arnold sonrió…

-Señor Pataki, venimos por…

-Si ya sé Alfred… Llegan tarde, la mayoría ya se comió todos mis bocadillos y las cervezas…

-Bob!...- Lo retó una apurada Miriam, y se dirigió hacia ambos muchachos…

-Pasen…- Les dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano… Todos sus amigos estaban alrededor de una gran mesa, comiendo, hablando y riendo…-Y Steven?...- Indagó Miriam acomodándose las gafas… Arnold observó a Gerald de reojo, haciendo un gesto de incomodidad…

-Eso… Y ese muchacho talentoso que es mi yerno?...- Cuestionó Bob con una sonrisa, apareciendo junto a ellos…

-Ya debe estar viniendo…- Respondió Gerald, y Arnold dirigió su mirada a los alrededores, buscando a cierta rubia…

-Dónde estaban?...- Indagó Phoebe abrazando a su novio, y apareciendo junto a sus amigos… Gerald sonrió de lado, y Arnold le hizo un gesto de que inventara algo al notar a Sid allí…

-Arnold y yo nos quedamos pidiendo el autógrafo de…Mmmm… Micky Brown…- Contestó bajo la mirada sorprendida de la mayoría…

-De verdad?... **Chicos, no van a creer esto!...-** Sid llamó a los muchachos que estaban alrededor de la mesa de la sala…

-Phoebe, necesito hablar con Helga, esto es importante….- Mencionó Arnold acercándose a la pelinegra, quien asintió preocupada…

-Qué sucede?...- Indagó levantando una ceja…

-El tal Steven es un impostor…- Soltó Gerald en un tono confidencial, que solo pudieran oír los tres…

-Dónde está ella?...- Insistió Arnold y Phoebe miró hacia las escaleras…

-En su cuarto…

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos… Gerald distrae a sus padres, tengo que subir a hablar con ella…- Explicó el rubio, y Phoebe y Gerald se miraron…

-De acuerdo viejo! Apúrate!...- Arnold subió las escaleras, y Phoebe y Gerald se dirigieron a la sala…

**En el cuarto de Helga…**

-Helga…- Arnold golpeó la puerta suavemente con el puño… Nadie respondió, golpeó nuevamente, pero solo escuchó una leve voz que provenía desde adentro….

-**Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?** No quiero hablar contigo…- Helga se sorprendió bastante al verlo entrar… Se levantó de la cama y se secó las lágrimas que le caían… Arnold tomó aire acercándose…

-Helga…- Murmuró intentando abrazarla, pero ella se alejó… Suspiró y prefirió ser directo…- Escucha, Gerald y yo estábamos saliendo del estadio cuando vimos a Steven conversar con un sujeto…

-Ve al grano cabeza de balón!- Cortó secándose las lágrimas con el puño…

-No sé qué es lo que se propone… No te puedes casar con él!

Helga abrió los ojos al máximo y preguntó con desconcierto…

-Qué?...

-Cuando salíamos, vimos a Steven a lo lejos hablando con dos tipos, uno de traje y otro que parecía ser parte de su seguridad…. Estaban hablando de ti, y de algo sobre un casamiento por apariencia…

La rubia lo miró desconcertada y frunciendo el entrecejo… Arnold negó apurado con la cabeza…

-Si acepto que al principio fueron solo celos, pero ahora es diferente!...Te pedirá que adelantes el casamiento, y las personas que vendrán hoy…

-Steven ya me pidió adelantar la boda, eso no es nada nuevo…- Respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención al asunto… Arnold se acercó más…

-No sé qué es lo que se propone… Pero te está usando!

Helga dibujó una sonrisa de lado… Y levantó las manos alejándose…

-No puedo creerlo! Y menos de ti!... Jamás pensé que inventarías una mentira así!

Arnold se inquietó en el acto…

-No me crees?... Es la verdad! Gerald y yo lo oímos… Por qué mentiría? Helga, somos amigos, y sabes que te amo, a pesar de los problemas que podamos llegar a tener juntos o no…

La rubia se acercó intentando razonar el asunto…

-Es ridículo! Qué podría querer de mi?... Interés económico? Ja!... Steven tiene un canal propio Arnold!…

-Cuándo te mentí con algo semejante?... No estoy bromeando, es la verdad!...

-Lo único que se, es que deberías aceptar de que mi matrimonio con Steve es un hecho!... No estoy pidiendo tu aprobación Arnoldo, así que si me disculpas…

Le dijo señalándole la puerta… Pero para su sorpresa, el rubio entrecerró los ojos perdiendo la paciencia y se acercó a ella y… La besó… Un beso que ambos estaban necesitando… Un beso que fue bonito, dulce e inesperado como los de siempre…

-Helga…?...- Una voz desde la puerta los tensó haciendo que se separaran… Ambos se miraron…

-Steven?...- Preguntó la rubia notando de quién era la voz…

-Puedo pasar?...- Se escuchó desde el otro lado… Helga y Arnold se miraron… La rubia lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el baño… Cerraron la puerta…

-**Dónde estás?...** **Papá y mamá llegaron, quieren conocerte…-** Anunció el hombre pasando a la pieza…

-Métete…- Ordenó Helga murmurando y abriendo la cortina del baño… Arnold negó con las manos observándola…

-Tiene que decir la verdad!...- Insistió inflexible… Helga se mordió los labios…

-**Helga**…- Se escuchó de nuevo desde afuera… La rubia empujó a Arnold adentro de la tina y se metió con él…

-**Ahhh… Estoy… Duchándome!…- **Exclamó esperando a que el hombre se retirara… Arnold la miró cruzándose de brazos…

-Ahora?...- Cuestionó Steven desde afuera… Helga miró a Arnold y este solo hizo un gesto de que se fuera….

-Quería verme bien para la ocasión, ya sabes… Oyes eso?...- Respondió abriendo la ducha… Arnold sonrió por la situación… A decir verdad era muy excitante, y quizás era una buena ocasión para tomar revancha por todas esas veces que Helga había hecho lo mismo con él en una cita con otra chica… Aprovecharse totalmente…

-Si… En fin…- Dijo el hombre escuchando el sonido del agua caer…

-**Q-Qué estás haciendo?...-** Cuestionó Helga sintiendo al hombre que tenía al lado acercarse y besarle el cuello…

-Oops… Lo lamento necesitaba usar el baño… - Contestó Steven una vez adentro y levantando la tapa del inodoro… Helga se mordió los labios…

-Sabes que sería divertido justo ahora? Muero por echar un vistazo…- Agregó el castaño bajando la tapa y caminando hacia la ducha…

Helga estaba tan asombrada por cada movimiento de Arnold, que siempre había soñado que algún día tendría con ella, que no prestó atención a lo que escuchaba…

-Siiii…- Contestó suspirando y sintiendo la caricia del hombre que la besaba…

-Es decir, **NOOOOO**!...- Exclamó negando con la cabeza… Ella y Arnold estaban fritos!... Jajaja!...

-No? Por qué no?... Vamos! Serán unos cuantos minutos, nadie notará nuestra ausencia…- Insistió el hombre antes de abrir la cortina… Arnold y ella se miraron…

-Y qué hay de mis amigos?... Tus padres están abajo… Alguien tiene que recibirlos…

-Tienes razón… Supongo que me guardaré para la noche de bodas entonces…- Por suerte esa excusa pareció contentar al hombre… Helga suspiró bajo la sonrisa de Arnold…

De repente escucharon un sonido como si alguien hubiera jalado la palanca del retrete… Ambos se miraron… Helga previno lo que vendría, y besó a Arnold antes de que exclamara algo por el agua helada…

-Lo lamento amor… Lo olvidé…- Dijo Steven escuchando un leve quejido… Helga soltó a Arnold…

-Descuida…- Respondió prestando atención al ruido y Steven se fue…

Volteó a ver a Arnold y cerró la canilla…

-Vete…

-Helga… Por favor, escúchame…

-**Largo!**

-No quiero dejar que tu vida sea miserable, por casarte con un sujeto del que no sabes nada y al que no amas, solo para olvidar lo nuestro… No me voy a dar por vencido…

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Se puso interesante! Jajajaja! Quién es el tal Steven?... Hay Helga es tan necia!... Qué hará Arnold? En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Nos vemos! Suerte!..._


End file.
